365
by Lichenwing
Summary: 365 days, one Fairy Tail drabble a day. What could possibly go wrong? (Rated T just in case.) Day 91: Levy has never been afraid of the dark. Mutants, however, that was a different a different matter. (Mutant AU)
1. FAIRY TAIL

**Ch.1 - F.A.I.R.Y. T.A.I.L.**

* * *

 **Day: 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that privilege belongs to Mashima-sensei.**

 **Genre: Sci-fi (I think…)**

 **Summary: F.A.I.R.Y. T.A.I.L. is a crime-fighting organization run in the small town of Magnolia. Levy McGarden is what they call a 'techie' — someone who directs a team on their missions from the safety of the HQ. What happens when she goes on a mission for the very first time — and with Gajeel Redfox, no less?**

* * *

Levy stared at the wall. It was a nice wall, painted a shade somewhere between grey and blue. She ran her eyes over the ridges where paint had dried unevenly, the spots where color had slowly faded away. She wondered how much longer that color would last.

The clamor of the people talking into their earpieces and the clacking of fingers on dozens keyboards drifted into her ears. Levy closed her eyes and let it flow over her.

A sense of _home_ filled up her core. She sighed blissfuly and leaned back in her chair. A corner of her mind told her that this was not the time to be daydreaming, but still, she let herself be lulled into bliss. Into—

"Oi! SHRIMP!" The coarse voice boomed through her comm, and Levy shot up. So that was what her mind had been urging her not to forget; she was supposed to be helping Gajeel and the rest of the team on their mission. Oops…?

"S-sorry Gajeel!" She squeaked, and quickly woke up her computer. The home screen — a group picture of the entire team (her, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and of course Gajeel) in front of the Kardia Cathedral — flickered to life. "But please stop it with that nickname." She said the last bit with a hint of annoyance. Ever since they had met, not once had the studded man called her by her real name. When he was still new was 'girl', but at some point along the way it had developed into 'Shrimp.' Levy could not honestly say which she preffered.

"Gihihihi," he laughed. "Just don't do it again. Now, what's the briefing?"

In the background noise Levy could hear someone else call out, "What's with that creepy laugh, metal-for-brains?" From the nickname, she could tell it was probably Natsu.

Gajeel ignored him.

Levy cleared her throat and opened up the document containing the information she needed. After a few hurried seconds of reading, she opened her mouth and began to speak.

* * *

"Why don't you ever go on missions, Levy?" Lucy looked up from her smoothie to ask. The team was at one of the best restaurants in Magnolia — 8-Island — to celebrate their success.

"Yeah," Natsu grinned. "It's fun! You can come with us on the next one! Even Freed goes on missions from time to time!" Freed Justine was another techie. In fact, he was one of the best in F.A.I.R.Y. T.A.I.L. He worked with Laxus Dreyar, the Master's grandson, in a team called the Raijinshuu. They were the elite, the big shots of the entire organization. Levy was most defiantly NOT Freed.

"Yeah, but…" Levy bit her lip nervously. How did one say that she was just too scared to go? Too scared that she would mess up and ruin everything?

"Natsu is right, it would be fun!" Wendy Marvell grinned up at her. Though the girl was no more than twelve, she was already one of the best medics in Fiore. Levy had seen her bring people back from the brink of death.

"But…" She bit down harder, trying to come up with an excuse. She couldn't say that she had to stay to support them from HQ, there were more than enough techies to go around, plenty of people that could do it for her.

"You really should," Lucy pressed.

"We could ask the Master to give us an easy one." Gray pointed out.

"Gray, your clothes." The blonde girl said dryly. Juvia, a newer member of the agency, drooled from her hiding place in the shrubbery (Seriously, that girl needed some help. Or some lessons on how to hide better. Gray was the only one who never noticed her).

"I really shouldn't." Levy managed to get out.

Gajeel blinked with the laziness of a cat sunning itself. He hadn't spoken yet in this entire conversation. Levy looked at him, brown eyes pleading. Surely he would understand and back her up.

"Back off," He began, and Levy sighed in relief. " _I'm_ the one taking Shrimp on a mission tomorrow. Alone."

"WHAT!" Levy screeched. This was not what she had meant! And why was he still using that stupid nickname?!

"No arguments." Gajeel said. He threw a few dollars down on the table before standing up and walking off. The bell above the door jingled as he went out.

Levy stared, wide-eyed, at the place where he had exited.

Natsu sniggered. "He lllliiiiiikkkes you!" The short girl gave him a glare that would silence most anyone, but he kept on chuckling. Levy's eye ticked. She growled under her breath. The chair screeched as she pushed it back underneath the table, then quickly walked away before she took that same chair and hit Natsu over the head with it. Preferably multiple times.

As she walked away she could hear Gray speak in a monotonous voice. "Moron."

"What did you say, ice princess?!"

"You heard me!"

Even with the certain doom awaiting her the next day, Levy could not force down the tug of a smile at her lips.

* * *

Levy needed a cup of coffee. She _really_ needed a cup of coffee.

At 4:30 in the morning (yes, the MORNING), Gajeel had shown up at her apartment and dragged her out of the warm comfort of bed. Before she was even awake enough to worry about how he had gotten in, she had been forced out the door.

Now she stood, dressed awkwardly in her loose orange pajamas, at the entrance to Master Makarov's office.

"Do I have to do this?" She asked for what might have been the fifteenth time. Levy hoped Gajeel wouldn't recognize the tremor to her voice.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" She pulled at the baggy sleeve of her pajamas. They were not going to make a good impression.

Gajeel looked at her intensely. A few weeks ago, she would have crumpled under that stare, but now Levy just stood firmly, arms crossed. He laughed softly under his breath. "Fine."

She blinked. "Huh?" The bluenette had not expected that. Levy could not remember a time when Gajeel had ever given the smallest bit of leeway in an argument.

"You heard me, Shrimp."

"Don't call me Shrimp."

The large man just smirked in reply.

Levy smiled inwardly. Maybe this mission wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought.

Ten minutes and a shower later, Levy emerged from her apartment, dressed in a long, black coat, an orange tank-top, white-washed jeans and a worn pair of gray Converse. The door closed with a click behind her, and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, Gajeel," she began, "I'm ready."

* * *

Makarov looked surprised. It was not an expression often seen on the Master of F.A.I.R.Y. T.A.I.L.

Levy nodded, forcing down apprehension. Was he not going to let her go? Was that a good thing? In truth, she didn't know the answer to the second question. At first, she had dreaded going on a mission, but if she didn't go now, was she ever going to?

Then, so fast Levy could have missed it if she blinked, a wide grin grew on the Master's face. "Excellent! I was wondering when you would finally decide to go on a mission!" He paused for a second, as if in thought. Then, he snatched up a piece of paper resting at the top of one of the many piles in his office and handed it to her. "Here. This one seems easy enough for a beginner."

Levy looked down at the sheet in her hand. There were words spelled out across the top of the page: _WATCH MY STORE FOR A NIGHT._

"This is a… mission?" She said questioningly. All the missions she had helped with had been to investigate things that could determine the future of entire nations. The words on the page in front of her did not exactly scream 'life-threatening.'

Gajeel read it over her shoulder, then looked up at Makarov, one eyebrow (if you could call it that — more like a line of studs) cocked up. "Really, Old Man, I didn't know we were taking requests from civilians."

The Master coughed into his hand. "Well, we are short on money right now, so we have been accepting some jobs from the townspeople just to raise money. It would be a good way to start off, Levy." He said the last bit with a bit of desperation in his voice.

The bluenette tilted her head to the right. "But aren't we supposed to be a _secret_ service?"

"Ah," Makarov replied. "That is where our cover comes in handy. The outside world thinks that we are Fairy Tale — a job-taking guild conveniently placed in the center of town." He looked at Gajeel out of the corner of his eye. "And you don't have to be connected to a mic this way, either."

The red-eyed man grabbed the paper out of Levy's hands, ignoring her complaint. "We'll take it."

Time passed. Levy read, talked, worked, but nothing could distract her from what was coming. When the clock read 9:00, she threw on her coat and rushed out to the parking lot where she was supposed to meet Gajeel.

* * *

"We are going… on THAT?!" Levy stared at the motorcycle in front of her. It was huge, black, and most certainly deadly. Gajeel grinned at her from his perch on the seat.

"Yep."

"…"

"I have a helmet."

"…"

"I've done this before."

"…"

"It will be faster than the bus."

"…okay." Why not? Why the hell not?

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smiled wider, and Levy couldn't help but do the same. What was it about this guy? What made her trust him enough to do all these things, all these things she had never done before? Levy forced the helmet over her still-wet mop of hair. When he offered his hand, she took it and swung her leg over the leather seat. A small gasp escaped her as the engine roared to life, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, only loosening her grip slightly when she heard him chuckle.

Of course, she tightened it again once they started to move.

There was only one word that could describe what she felt at that moment. As the motorcycle sliced through the frigid night air, and cars sped past on either side, exhilaration took over Levy's senses.

She laughed, not knowing what else to do, and heard Gajeel doing the same in front of her.

When they finally arrived at the address, Levy rigidly slid off of the bike, stretching her arms over her head. Gajeel followed soon after, taking off his helmet and tucking it under one arm.

They stared at the shop in front of them. It was small, with a single door off to the right, the glass of which was labeled Magnolia Bloom. Through the window they could see plants of many shapes and sizes lined up in neat rows. They looked at one another. Gajeel shrugged before walking forward and opening the door. Levy hurried in after him.

As soon as she set foot inside, a blast of warm air hit her face. It had the thick, humid qualities of the air inside a greenhouse, and smelled faintly of orchid.

There was a tall woman wearing a smock standing behind the counter, strands of wispy white hair falling over her eyes as she bent over to pick something up. When they entered she quickly looked up from what she was doing and spun to greet them.

Her eyes passed over Levy to the man beside her. She knew what the old woman was seeing - the studs, his glaring red eyes, the black hair pulled out of his face by a ragged red bandana, and the motorcycle helmet still clutched under one arm. If he noticed the woman's stare, Gajeel didn't care. He just grinned, letting abnormally sharp canines be seen, and held up the job request.

The woman made a choked noise from the back of her throat. "Y-you are here for the job?"

"Yes, ma'am." Levy said with a small nod and a reassuring smile.

The woman took a deep breath. "Alright then. My name is Theresa Cowl, and this is my shop and home. Because there has been a scattering of thieveries in this neighborhood as of late, I was hoping that someone could look after this place while I go over to a friend's."

Gajeel wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders, not budging when she immediately tried to shrug out of his hold. "That's what we're here for," Levy said before sending a glare up at the larger man.

Theresa hurried to pick up a handbag. "I'll just leave you to it." She brushed past them and out the door.

"That was fast," Gajeel commented, looking down at her with those unusual red eyes that somehow managed to fit his face perfectly. Her eyes were drawn to his gleaming metal studs, which would have seemed out of place on anyone else, but gave him an odd kind of beauty. As Levy took him in, she realized that everything about him was odd, and everything about him was beautiful. Odd and beautiful…

Suddenly, the room seemed too large, and the man next to her seemed much too close.

Levy nodded.

"I'll find us some chairs."

Levy nodded again, and Gajeel walked away, opening any doors that seemed like they may lead to closets. Soon, he had found two rackety folding chairs and had set them down facing the door. He sat, and Levy followed suit, drifting over and settling into the one on the left.

Together they sat like that, watching the townspeople as they walked by.

"Do you ever wonder why people are always in such a hurry?" At the sound of his voice, Levy looked up to see Gajeel staring outside with a contemplative look on his face. "I mean, what is so important that they never even stop to take anything in?"

"Well, why do you ride a motorcycle?"

He looked at her with a small frown. "That's different."

"How so?"

"Riding a bike like that… it gives you a whole new experience, a new set of glasses to look at the world through." Levy put her head on his shoulder, not noticing the stiffening of his muscles. Her lids were beginning to grow heavy, and the thick, sweet air was not helping to undermine her tiredness. Hesitantly, Gajeel continued, "When I ride, it's all about the journey, the way there. Those people out there, the only thing they're thinking about is where they are going next. I don't understand it. I mean, sure, the future is something to look forward to, but what's wrong with enjoying the present?"

Levy drowsily agreed. "Nothing. The present is the best part." She closed her eyes, and slowly, the darkness lulled her into it's embrace.

Gajeel looked down at the small bluenette, and sighed, realizing she was thoroughly out. He rested his head on top of her's and decided that nothing was going to happen that night.

When Ms. Teresa Cowl walked in the next morning, she would be surprised to find them both fast asleep, curled up against one another in those two chairs with expressions of pure bliss on their faces.

* * *

 **GaLe. You gotta love it. Please read and review my FIRST CHAPTER OF 365! I have been putting this off for WAY too long and I am so happy that I have finally been able to pull it off.**

 **Natsu: Because you're LAZY.**

 **Am not.**

 **Natsu: Are too.**

 **What are you even doing here?**

 **Natsu: See you tomorrow!**


	2. Singing in the Shower

**Ch. 2 — Singing in the Shower**

* * *

 **Day: 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song Ring of Fire by Anita Carter and made famous my Johnny Cash.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Natsu breaks in to Lucy's apartment (never would have guessed, would you?), but something is… different.**

* * *

Natsu raced up the steps to Lucy's apartment, taking two stairs at a time. He wanted to get there before she finished her morning shower, so he could show her the job request he had just found on the board. It was perfect for them! All the client wanted them to do was start a bonfire for a party she was throwing, and half of the reward was a silver key! He couldn't wait to see her face when he told her about that last part.

The dragon slayer skidded to a halt seconds before slamming face first into Lucy's door. With a huge smile on his face, Natsu pulled out a key from his pocket. To be specific, a copy of Lucy's key. Gajeel had made for him (under the condition that he was NEVER to tell the blonde who had made it), and it made breaking in much, much easier. Natsu still had lingering bruises from when he had gotten in by climbing through the small window. The door made a satisfying click when he slid the key into the keyhole and twisted it, and he pushed the door open, careful to do so slowly enough that the hinge wouldn't squeak and alert Lucy to his presence. Then he slipped in and closed the door softly behind him.

The sound of running water immediately filled his sensitive ears. Good. This way he could still surprise her. Natsu moved carefully towards the nearest armchair and flopped down, sinking into the pillows. He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for Lucy to finish up. When it became clear she wasn't going to be finishing any time soon, he began to fidget, tapping his fingers on a bouncing knee.

He froze when another sound drifted into the air from the bathroom. It was a single melodious note, one that seemed to resonate throughout the entire apartment. And if he looked underneath all the lilting layers, he could tell it was Lucy. Singing.

Then she started again, this time with recognizable words.

"Love is a burning thing

And it makes a fiery ring.

Bound by wild desire

I fell into a ring of fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,

I went down, down, down and the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns,

The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

The taste of love is sweet

When hearts like ours meet.

I fell for you like a child,

Oh, but the fire went wild.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,

I went down, down, down and the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns,

The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,

I went down, down, down as the flames went higher

And it burns, burns, burns,

The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

And it burns, burns, burns,

The ring of fire, the ring of fire,

The ring of fire, the ring of fire."

Natsu let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding when Lucy let go of her last note. The water turned off, and a minute later she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, humming a different song under her breath. She froze when she caught sight of the pink-haired boy on her chair. Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Natsu, you better have a _very_ good reason why—"

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Natsu stated bluntly.

A blush quickly spread it's way across Lucy's face. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"I-I…" The blush grew and darkened.

"Lucy, are you OK? Your face is beginning to look like a tomato." With those words, the spell broke. The blonde's expression turned to one of fury as she remembered that this guy had broken into her house while she was taking a _shower_.

Natsu backed up, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "Uh…Lucy?"

"LUCY KICK!"

* * *

 **Day two complete! I don't really have much to say right now, as I am tired and caffeine-deprived… so please just review! It makes my writing better and gives me inspiration! :)**

 **Natsu: 'Cause you need that!**

 **Are you just going to pop up in my author's notes to make degrading comments?**

 **Natsu: Pretty much!**

 **… *goes to find Erza***

 **Natsu: Kyaaaa! Please don't hurt me!**

 **Erza: Natsu, behave or I will rip off your ears.**

 **Natsu: *nods vigorously***

 **Erza: Now, what was this I heard about cake?**

 ***hands cake***

 **Erza: Thank you *takes a bite***

 **See you tomorrow!**


	3. Fro Thinks So Too!

**Ch. 3 — Fro Thinks So Too!**

* * *

 **Day: 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor, Adventure**

 **Summary: Has anyone else wondered why Ryos Cheney didn't join Fairy Tail when his idol did?**

* * *

Paperwork. It was the bane of Makarov Dreyar's entire existence.

Stacks of the stuff towered over him as he hastily scribbled signatures, made out checks, and wrote apology letters to the many people who his brats had wronged. Oh, the agony.

The small man paused for a moment, massaging his temples, then picked up another sheet off the top of one of the piles. There was even more paperwork than usual, what with all the property he and his guild had destroyed in their battle with Phantom.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Makarov called, and sat back in his chair, thanking Mavis for the small break from his work.

The door opened up slightly, and a small figure shuffled in, red eyes fixed on his feet. A mop of black hair hung over one side of his face. He walked up to the desk, head still tilted down in a submissive gesture.

"My name is Ryos Cheney, sir, and I would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Fro does too!" A small green cat, similar in body structure to Happy and Carla, darted into the room right before the door slammed shut.

Ryos's head whipped up. "Frosch! I told you to wait outside!" He hissed through his teeth.

"No, no, the cat can stay." Makarov said hurriedly. He was intrigued now. The boy had slitted eyes similar to that of Natsu and Gajeel. Did that mean he was a dragon slayer? And it was obvious that he cared for the small cat. Frosch, Ryos had called her.

The boy looked surprised. But he shook the expression off quickly, trading it for one of gratitude. "Thank you," he said, and picked up the cat, cradling her in his arms.

"Now," Makarov started, "what did you say about wanting to join Fairy Tail?"

Ryos shifted from foot to foot. "Well, you see, this guild has the largest number of dragon slayers, and I just figured it would be the best place to learn how to control it better." That was partially true. Gajeel was the reason he wanted to join, and he was a dragon slayer.

"So I take it you're a dragon slayer?" Makarov asked.

Ryos looked a small bit pleased with himself. "Yes sir. I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer, taught by Skiadrum himself."

The old man nodded. "I can see why you would want to join." He looked down to Frosh, who was still sitting happily in her friend's arms. "And do you have magic? Only mages can join a guild, you know."

"Yes sir!" Frosch exclaimed happily. She leaped out of Ryos's hold, and with a flash, large white wings sprouted from her back. She hovered there, thoroughly pleased with herself. "See?"

"I can see that." Makarov smiled. "You may both join. Just go down to the bar and talk to Mirajane to get your marks."

The pair looked like Christmas had just come early. "Thank you!" Ryos shouted, and ran out of the room, Frosh on his heels.

Makarov sighed and turned back to his work. Something told him it was about to get a whole lot more interesting here at Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ryos sprinted down the stairs to the bar, a smile on his face and his heart in his throat. He was going to be in the same guild as the legendary Black Steel Gajeel! Though he had hung around Phantom Lord, he had never once gathered up enough courage to join. But, when he walked into Fairy Tail, he had suddenly felt at home, even though he had never even met most of it's members. He had walked up to a blonde-haired woman and asked where he could find the master. With a kind smile, she had directed him towards the office.

Now he just had to find this 'Mirajane' woman, and he was in! Ryos sprinted towards the bar, weaving in and out in the crowd. There were two women sitting on high stools, talking to a white-haired girl as she wiped a glass. One of the two sitting was the blonde from earlier, and the other was a brunette holding a barrel of beer in her lap.

"Um, hello?" He said, suddenly nervous. Maybe he shouldn't be interrupting their conversation. As they turned to face him, Frosch wheeled over their heads in a frantic spiral as her Aera wings flickered. With a shriek, she spiraled down and landed head-first with a _thunk_ on the countertop _._ Ryos flinched.

"Owie…." Frosch moaned. The girls looked a bit concerned.

"I was supposed to find a 'Mirajane' here to get my guild mark?" Ryos scooped his partner off of the counter and back into his arms.

The white-haired woman smiled. "That's me!"

"So you're joining, then?" The blonde asked. Ryos nodded. "Good! You'll like it here. My name is Lucy, and the alcoholic is Cana." The brunette raised a hand in a drunken greeting.

Mirajane held up a stamp. "What color and where on you do you want it?"

"Black and on my shoulder, please." That was where Ryos had planned to get his mark ever since Skiadrum had explained to him what a guild was. Of course, Gajeel's mark may or may not have influenced his decison on the color. Mirajane pressed the stamp down. It felt cool against his skin. When she brought it back up, there it was, bold and proud — the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Frosch once again leaped out of Ryos's arms. "Fro next! Fro next!"

Mirajane laughed. "Of course." She spun the cat around so her back faced her, and pressed the stamp into her fur. The mark was the same color as his, and it stood out clearly on her green pelt.

Frosh smiled widely and turned to Ryos. "How does it look? How does it look?" She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, eyes alight with excitement.

"It looks great!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh jumped up and down, and Lucy laughed.

Ryos smiled wider, and joy bubbled up in his chest. Somehow, he knew that this was right where he was meant to be.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Day three, complete. Please review. Now: rant time. I just finished the first episode of Fairy Tail Zero, and seriously, I am SO confused. I mean, there was the happy moment when Zeira finally agrees to be Mavis' friend AND THEN SHE SLUMPS OVER AND DIES! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL MASHIMA!**

 **Erza: I do not understand the purpose of your yelling. And who is this Mashima…**

 **NOTHING! NOBODY! NOWHERE! YOU ARE NOT A FICTIONAL CHARACTER! I AM NOT INSANE!**

 **Erza: …okay. *eats cake***

 **Natsu: I think she has finally gone off the deep end…**

 ***goes off to rant at a tree***

 **Natsu: …**

 **Erza: …**

 **Natsu: See you tomorrow!**


	4. Lord of the Faeries

**Ch. 4 — Lord of the Faeries**

* * *

 **Day: 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly.**

 **Genre: Friendship, a little bit of Angst**

 **Summary: Was Mavis really on Tenrou Island alone all those years before the S Class Trials? I think it's more like she had some**

 **company from an old friend…**

* * *

Waves slammed onto the rocky shore of Tenrou Island, white crests crashing down with surprising strength. A blonde girl with wide, glassy blue eyes sat on a fallen log, smiling as the water lapped at her toes. A gray, slightly damp book lay open on her lap. She hummed softly as she turned the page.

"Mavis!" A brunette girl, hair tied up in twin pigtails, sprinted across the beach toward the blonde. "You're barefoot again! How many times have I told you that the rocks on this beach are sharp?!"

"Sorry, Zeira." The girl, Mavis, looked down at her feet, chastised.

Zeira sighed. "I just wish you would be more careful. Your ethereal body is more fragile than mine." Mavis put her book down on the log, dog-earing her place. Zeira squinted at the cover for a few seconds, then asked, "Are you really reading that _again_?"

Mavis smiled, happy for the turn of subject. "Yep! It never gets old!"

"I'm sure."

The blonde tilted her head to the right, "Speaking of which, have you read this yet? I've recommended this book like a zillion times."

Zeira rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy for me to read, Mavis. My hand tends to just go right through…"

"Oh, right," Mavis looked thoughtful. "What if I read it to you?"

"Why not? I don't exactly have anything better to do." Zeira sat down on the log, then turned to the other girl expectantly. "Well?"

Mavis blinked. Then, she grabbed the book, and opened up to the first page. "Lord of the Faeries. Chapter One."

* * *

 **Sorry peeps, but Imma lazy. Especially when it's snowing. My mind just kinda immediately thinks _snow day._ So, this chapter is only around 300 words… Moving on, is anyone else confused about Zeira like I am? She died, and then she was there, older… is she an illusion or an imaginary friend or what? It's cool that Mashima didn't include a scene where it zooms out and Zeira vanishes though… it keeps the reader guessing. **

**Erza: What is wrong with your grammar?**

 **Slang, Erza, slang. Thee shall understand some day.**

 **Erza: *shrugs and takes a bite of cake***

 **Please review! Your words are fuel for my writing :)**

 **Natsu: See you tomorrow!**


	5. Anywhere, Everywhere

**Ch. 5 — Anywhere, Everywhere**

* * *

 **Day: 5**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: A young Lucy runs away from home as soon as she hears of her mother's death. She wanders into a forest, and there she meets everyone's favorite dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel!**

* * *

Lucy walked down the hallway of the manor that she called home. Outside, she was the picture of class. She held her hands clasped neatly in front of her. Just like her tutor had taught her. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun, and she was dressed in a frilly pink dress with lace trimmings down the sides. But inside, she was ecstatic. She was going to have another lesson with her mother!

Every Wednesday, after all of her dull 'etiquette' classes, Lucy went to her mother's room, where the older woman would teach her daughter a little bit more about the art of being a Celestial Mage. And today, she had even been released from her classes early! Usually when that happened, it meant that Layla wanted her daughter to attempt to open one of the Golden Gates! Hopefully that didn't mean she would have to open Aquarius' gate again… That memory was something that the young heir would rather forget. Cancer was nice — he did her hair for her, and was fun to talk to.

Lucy itched to break into a sprint, but managed to restrain herself. She never knew when her father might be watching from one of the offices lining the corridor.

She stopped when she came to a door with 'Layla' scrawled onto the wood with light blue paint. She raised up a hand, and knocked lightly.

"Come in," a weak voice called out from inside the room. Lucy reached for the doorknob and stepped into the room. Immediately, her breath caught in her throat. All of the happiness and excitement drained out of her as quick as it had come. She knew that her mother hadn't been doing well lately, but this wasn't what she had expected.

Layla Heartfillia lay prone on her bed, skin as pail as soiled milk. Her brown eyes stood out startlingly in her sunken face, and her blonde hair hung around her limp around her face. Lucy could hear her harsh breathing from across the room.

"Mom?" She gasped, and rushed to the bed. "Mom, are you OK?"

Layla smiled, but it seemed like an effort. "Hello sweetie," she rasped.

"Mom," she said, more demanding now. "Are you OK?! Please tell me you are OK."

"Lucy, honey, do you have your keys?" The woman ignored her daughter's plea.

"O-of course I do. Why? Mom, what's wrong?" Unconsciously, Lucy grabbed the five keys that hung around her neck. Aquarius, Cancer, Lyra, Pyxis, and Grandpa Crux. Their warmth seeped into her hand.

Layla coughed, covering her mouth with a single hand. When she moved it away, Lucy could see blood dripping from her fingers. A cold filled her up, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Promise me you'll take care of them?"

"M-mom?" Lucy asked, the words barely passing through her numb lips.

"Promise me, Lucy. Promise me."

"I-I promise. Mom, please tell me what's going on. Please." The small girl was trembling now, eyes shining with the ghosts of tears.

Layla raised a bony hand to her daughter's face. "Don't you cry over me, sweetie. I'm not worth it." Lucy shook under her touch.

And then her eyes closed. Lucy would never see the warmth in those chocolaty brown eyes again.

The girl's pupils dilated. "Mom?" she whispered, and put her hands on her mother's shoulders. "Mom, wake up." Her voice was soft. "Mom. Mom! Mom mom mom mom mom MOM!" She was shrieking now, shaking her mother's cold body back and forth.

The door opened. It was Sarah, Lucy's nanny. She spoke softly, as if her charge was a wild animal. "Lucy, you need to come with me." Lucy backed away, towards the window next to her mother's bed. She was shaking, uncontrollably shaking. Her breath came in short gasps. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She looked towards the dead woman in the bed. She looked at Sarah.

And then she jumped out of the window.

The ten-year-old girl landed awkwardly on the ground. Lucy cried out as her ankle twisted. Still, she gritted her teeth, and staggered back up.

Her feet pounded the dirt as she sprinted across the castle ground. _Away, away, away,_ was the mantra in her mind as she ran, fists clenched, towards the forest that bordered the mansion.

Her dress was torn on the branches, but Lucy didn't care. She just ran, and ran, and ran. Her shoes were pierced on rocks, but she just shook them off and kept running. Running and running and running. Lucy never was the most athletic girl, but she ignored the pain in her side.

She didn't know how far she had gone when she finally collapsed in the dirt, but she knew she was somewhere been before. The heart of the forest, maybe. The heart of the wild, ruthless forest that she had been warned of. Her maids said that roars emanated from the forest. A wyvern, they said, or maybe even a dragon.

Lucy let out a breath as she closed her eyes. Her body ached, and her eyes stung with still-flowing tears. Her dress was ripped to shreds, and her shoes were lost somewhere in the forest.

Here, with no one to see her, Lucy let herself truly cry. Great big sobs forced their way out of her chest, and she screamed with the anguish of it all. Her body shook with the force of the pain that she felt.

Then she heard a cracking of branches. She pulled herself into a sitting position and, wiping her eyes with a ragged sleeve, looked up. A boy with shaggy pink hair, a huge scarf, and a pair of trousers held up by nothing more than a length of string stared back at her.

His eyes were rimmed with the pink of tears, the same pink that she was sure her own were.

He blinked. She blinked.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"My name's Natsu."

"Lucy."

"Why are you crying?" He asked, in a voice so soft that Lucy had to strain to hear it. Something in that voice made her want to trust him.

"M-my mom," she hiccuped.

Natsu tilted his head, as if he was examining her from a new angle. "That's weird. I'm was crying because of my dad." Lucy was confused. She had never heard a boy so easily admit he was crying.

"W-what was your dad like?" The boy's eyes narrowed at Lucy's words.

"Is. My dad is. He disappeared a few days ago." He said, a bit harshly.

"Oh," Lucy felt a bit bad.

"He's a dragon." Natsu stated, as if having a dragon for a father was the most normal thing in Fiore.

"A DRAGON?!" Lucy squeaked.

He nodded. "Yep, and not just any dragon, but the strongest dragon of them all. NOTHING could take down Igneel!" Though he said it with his chest puffed out and a huge smile on his face, Lucy could see that he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

"Then why aren't you a d-dragon?" The blonde asked, a bit of a shakiness still in her voice.

Natsu looked thoughtful. "I guess you could say Igneel adopted me."

"T-that's nice…" He did nothing but stare in reply. Lucy's skin crawled. "W-what?"

"Why are you here in the forest?" Natsu asked.

Lucy thought for a moment. Why had she come to the forest? She blinked, realizing. "I-I… I have nothing left." Her father had been gone since her mother got sick. Even if he was home in flesh, he wasn't in mind.

Natsu nodded. "Why don't you come with me?"

"W-what?!"

"I said, why don't you come with me?"

Lucy stared at him. They had just met a few seconds ago, and this kid was basically asking her to run away with him. She should say no, she knew that. But instead, she just asked, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere." He replied, holding out a hand.

Lucy stared for a moment, then took his hand and stood up. "OK."

Natsu smiled at her. "Good."

* * *

 **Cuties :3 I have to say, this might have been the funnest chapter to write so far. I realize the timeline is somewhat incorrect, but it needs to be for this story. I might make a second part if you guys want it :) Same said for F.A.I.R.Y. T.A.I.L. and Fro Thinks So Too! Please review — any feedback and/or suggestions are appreciated!**

 **Natsu: I am friggin adorable.**

 **Erza: …**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	6. At the Mermaid Fountain (Part 1)

**Ch. 6 - At the Mermaid Fountain**

* * *

 **Day: 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Summary: My Next-Gen. Asuka Connell, now 23, gets wrapped into babysitting the twins of terror — Iggy and Nashi Dragneel.**

* * *

Asuka Connell scanned the Request Board, twirling the bottom of her long, dark braid with one hand and mouthing the words as she read them. Find Missing Necklace — 2,000 jewel. Predict Future — 10,000 jewel. Detect Demonic Activity — 50,000 jewel. Nothing really up her alley. Then her eyes fixed onto a slightly burnt piece of paper. Babysit Children For a Night — 200,000 jewel. Asuka could do that. She was good with children. And the MONEY. Soooo much money.

She ripped the request off the board and walked towards the bar where Ivy Dreyar was working.

Ivy was the younger of the Dreyar siblings at 14 years. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and one large, black strand hung over her face. Her large blue eyes smiled as she leaned over the counter to hand Ross Fernandes, the 10-year-old son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes, a drink. He whispered a thank you, then walked towards an empty table.

It really was surprising how shy that kid was, considering his parentage.

"Hey Ivy, I'm gonna take this job request. Can you mark me up?" Asuka asked.

Ivy looked skeptical. "You sure, Asuka? All the others have been avoiding that one like the plague." She nodded in response, and Ivy shrugged, taking the piece of paper from the gunner's hand. "Alright," she said, reading it over quickly. "It says here that you have to meet your clients at," — she paused, squinting at the paper — "the mermaid fountain at 8:00 tonight."

"I can do that." Asuka smiled. "Thanks." She walked to the table where Ty and Ulli, the other two parts of Team Rapidfire, were sitting. Or rather, Ty was sitting, and Ulli was holding onto his arm and refusing to let go. The poor boy looked torn between horror and ecstasy.

Tyler Dreyar was Ivy's older brother. His white hair stuck up at random angles, and his gray eyes were wide as he stared at Ulli.

Ulli Fullbuster was the daughter of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster, and the older sister of Silver Fullbuster. Her dark blue, almost black hair hung loose in tangled curls, framing a pale face.

"Ulli! Leave the boy alone! He looks like he's about to have a heart attack!" Asuka yelled. As the oldest member of her team, she was often in charge of keeping order.

"No! Ulli will never let go of her Ty-sama! Love Rival will take him!" Across the room, Gray glared at a proud, smiling Juvia.

"This is your fault, crazy woman." He muttered.

"Ulli," Asuka said in a warning tone, "I am six years older than you. I am not about to start dating Sparky over there."

"Hey—" Ty started, but was silenced by a glare from Asuka. He pouted. She had no right to call him that — his magic was not exactly like his father's. Ty's magic was Takeover: Storm Soul. It allowed him to take the power of large storms like hurricanes and tornadoes and convert them into magic. It also worked with other peoples' magic, if it could be related to storms in some way. For example, he had a takeover called 'Firestorm' from when he had absorbed some of Natsu's flames as a child, and one called 'Blizzard' from when Gray found out that Ulli had taken a liking to him.

"Oh. Right." Ulli let go of Ty's arm, a embarassed blush growing across her face. The female ice-make mage had to be reminded about every other day that Asuka was not a threat.

"Good. Moving on. I found us a big, well-paying job." She explained the request she had found on the board. With every word she spoke, the terror on her friends' faces grew. "…why are you looking at me like that?"

"That job was put up by the Dragneels, Asuka."

* * *

Asuka stood, fidgeting and alone, at the base of the mermaid fountain. The stone statue hadn't worked since she was a kid, and there was no water in sight. The pool was cracked, and weeds grew up in between fractures, striving for even the tiniest bit of light.

Her so-called teammates had refused to come with her, but the gunner was obligated to go. It would dirty Fairy Tail's name if she did not.

And trust me, one did not want to dirty Fairy Tail's name. Especially if they lived in the same town as most of the guild's members.

So here she stood, in this park, all alone at eight o'clock, waiting for her clients to show up.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! Now you have to wait 'till Tuesday for the end of this. What do you think of my Next Generation kiddies? Please tell me in the comments! I also might make a guide to my characters if you guys want it. Please review! Cookies for all who do :D**

 **Natsu: K-kids… *blushes***

 **Erza: …kids? *runs off to hide under a rock***

 **I'll see y'all tommarow!**


	7. NEXT GENERATION GUIDE

**Next Generation Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Key**

 **Older = Closer to Azuka's age**

 **Middle = About Ten in the 'Mermaid Fountain' Fic**

 **Young = Not even born in the 'Mermaid Fountain' Fic**

* * *

Natsu x Lucy

\- Nashi Dragneel

-female

-confident, often overzealous and/or destructive

-middle

-pink hair, brown eyes

-wears half of scarf around neck

-fire dragon slayer

\- Iggy Dragneel

-male

-calm, likes to read

-blonde hair, green eyes

-middle

-wears half of scarf around waist

-celestial wizard (three keys are Draco, Orion, and Nick)

* * *

Erza x Jellal

\- Ross Fernandes

-requip mage

-middle

-red hair, grey eyes (blue tattoo around left eye)

-formal, introverted, shy (though if he is angered, watch out)

* * *

Romeo x Wendy

\- Jessica (Jessy) Conbolt

-young

-dark blue hair, purple eyes

-sky dragon slayer

* * *

Gajeel x Levy

\- Thalia Redfox

-bookworm but also very competitive

-blue hair, red eyes, studs around wrists like bracelets

-iron dragon slayer

-middle

* * *

Carla x Happy (had only one litter)

\- Ayoki

-mischievous

-grayish-blue fur, brown eyes

-Nashi's partner

-female

\- Daisy

-shy (likes to hide behind Iggy)

-white fur, blue eyes

-Iggy's partner

-female

\- Ino

-dark blue fur w/ white tail-tip

-smug

-Thalia's partner

-female

\- Kip

-male

-Jessy's partner

-actually born before Jessy, looks after her

-blue fur w/ one white spot over right eye

* * *

Laxus x Mirajane

\- Ivy Dreyar

-(a little bit older than) middle

-black hair, blue eyes

-peacemaker

-Takeover: Bird Soul (more restricted but bird forms more powerful than Lissana's)

\- Tyler (Ty) Dreyar

-platinum hair, grey eyes

-likes to tease other (unless Ulli is getting too close - then uncomftorable)

-Takeover: Storm Soul

-older

* * *

Gray x Juvia

\- Silver Fullbuster

-middle

-he and Thalia always gang up on Nashi

-water magic

-stripping habit (Anime genetics!)

-dark hair, silvery eyes

\- Ulli Fullbuster

-blue hair, dark eyes

-obsession over Ty

-older

-female

* * *

Elfman x Evergreen

\- Evelyn Strauss

-fairy machine gun

-middle (close to older as well)

-always going on about 'being a man'

-glasses, white hair

* * *

Bickslow x Lisanna

\- Bekka Strauss

-older

-wild child

-soul eyes

-blue hair

* * *

Cana x Bacchus (the latter switched to Fairy Tail, much to Makarov's sorrow)

\- Dionysus (Dion) Groh

-loves to drink but can often be seen carrying his drunk parents home

-Iggy's best friend

-red eyes, brown hair

-card magic

-middle

-male

* * *

Kinana x Erik/Cobra

\- Catherine (no last name)

-older

-female

-poison dragon slayer

-purple hair, pointed ears

-in a team with Bekka Strauss (Violet Guard)


	8. At the Mermaid Fountain (Part 2)

**Ch. 7 — In Front of the Mermaid Fountain (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Day: 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :3 (Or the Sphinx's riddle)**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Summary: My Next-Gen. Asuka Connell, now 23, gets wrapped into babysitting the twins of terror — Iggy and Nashi Dragneel.**

* * *

The first thing Asuka saw was in the darkness their hair. Two pink-headed, and two blondes. Then, they came into closer view, and she could make out the shapes of two children holding the hands of their parents.

Iggy was the taller of the twins, with dusty blonde hair that hung down to the nape of his neck. His light green eyes seemed to glow in the night. He was a Celestial Mage, and three silver keys jingled on their chain around his neck.

Nashi had pink hair tied up in a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were even darker then Lucy's, the color of the burnt chocolate in a s'more. She had inherited her magic from her father.

Lucy Dragneel smiled tiredly. "Thank you for taking the job, Asuka. We haven't been on a date night in a long time."

"Don't worry about it," she said nonchalantly, even though inside, her instincts were screaming to run.

Those two sweet pairs of eyes didn't fool anyone.

"Get them to bed by nine. We'll be back by eleven." Natsu added, holding up a hand to the whine of his children. "Nine. Or would you two rather eight-thirty?"

Lucy knelt down beside her ten-year-old daughter. "Nashi, you be good now, and no burning anything." The girl softly agreed. "And Iggy, only summon Draco if it's an emergency. You know how cranky he can get." He nodded, fingering the middle key on his necklace. Lucy stood back up, facing Asuka. "Can you take them to your place? Ours… is kind of not visitor ready."

Asuka nodded. That was fine, her apartment was more than big enough to fit three people for a few hours. Though she might need to clean up some of the guns lying around first…

"I'm BORED," complained Nashi for what seemed like the millionth time. Iggy looked up from his puzzle sent a despairing glance at his twin. The three of them were siting cross-legged on the rug in Asuka's living room, puzzle pieces scattered around at random. Despite the mess, the two children had been surprisingly good so far — meaning nothing had been burned to the ground. Yet.

"Why don't you help your brother with his puzzle?" The gunner asked, gesturing towards the blonde boy. Iggy raised an eyebrow. Nashi was known for her extreme ADHD — she wasn't about to do anything that required even the littlest bit of patience. Asuka sighed. What could be interesting for someone with no want to stand still, but also fun for someone who was good at things that required a bit more planning? She blinked. Of course! Why hadn't she though of that immediately? "Alright, how about some target practice?" She asked with a cocked grin.

The twins reacted immediately. Iggy dropped the puzzle piece he was holding and scrambled to his feet, Nashi not far behind. "YES!" They shouted in unison.

Asuka laughed. "Alright, follow me." She stood up and walked out of the room, her charges following her with exuberant expressions on their faces.

"This," she said as she stepped into a new room, "is my Guns Range." She smiled at the awed look in the twins' eyes. The walls were spotted with holes of all shapes and sizes, and red targets were pasted up all around. There was no furniture in sight. "So, who wants to go first?"

Nashi's hand shot up into the air. Asuka nodded, and pointed at one of the larger targets. "But," the gunner said as the small girl opened her mouth, "only concentrated attacks. I don't want you incinerating my entire apartment." Her mouth snapped shut, and a clenched fist flew up.

"Fire Dragon Machine Gun!" Nashi yelled, opening up her hand so that her palm faced out. In quick succession, five small fireballs shot out hitting the target a few inches to the right of the bullseye.

"Good." Asuka complimented. Nashi looked a bit bemused.

Iggy took a key off of his necklace, and raised it into the air.

"Open, Gate of the Hunter — Orion!" There was a flash of golden light, and when Asuka had cleared her eyes of dancing black spots, a teenage girl stood in front of Iggy. Her green hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she had a gun slung over her shoulder. She wore camouflage slacks and a tight black tank top.

"Yo," she greeted her keyholder. "What do ya want, kiddo?"

"Can I borrow your gun please, Orion?" The spirit handed the gun to Iggy without a single question. Maybe not the best thing to do when the person your handing it to is no more than ten…

"Knock em dead." She said with a knowing grin.

Iggy raised the gun up and closed an eye. His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he squeezed his hand around the trigger and—

BANG! The gun went off. By the time Asuka had moved her eyes from Iggy to the target, here was a sizzling hole right in the center of the bullseye. Nashi stared, openmouthed, at her brother.

Orion chuckled. "I've taught you well, kiddo." And with that, she disappeared, taking the gun with her.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Was the first thing out of Nashi's mouth after she had snapped out of the shock.

Asuka glanced at the slightly burnt clock on the wall. "Not tonight. It's 8:55…"

Nashi pouted.

"…but how about I read you two a bedtime story?" The fire-starter looked up, interested, and a small smile began to grow on Iggy's face. "But you need to get into bed first." Asuka took their small hands and led them into her bedroom, where there was a mattress laying on the floor next to her own bed. They sat down and pulled the blankets over their feet, looking up at their babysitter expectantly.

"Ok, ok." She said, raising her hands up defensively. She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a thin book, then sat down on the mattress in between the twins.

"The Prince and the Dragon," she began. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom not so far away, there lived a Prince who wasn't quite a prince. You see, when the other men of court went out to ride their noble steeds and slay wild beasts, this Prince would much rather be curled up in the library with a book.

In the forest next to the castle, there lived a Dragon. The Dragon was loud and wild, but she had never once killed a single living thing. The other dragons scoffed at her consideration, but it did not, not once, waver the Dragon's conviction to never kill.

Then, one fateful day, the Prince started to read a particularly interesting book. It was a book of Legends. Legends that told of the unusual, the unexplained.

And most of it's tales took place in the forest that, even from the library's small window, the Prince could see in the distance.

So the Prince mounted his steed, and he rode out into the forest. There, the dragons stopped him. The reptiles were in the mood for a game. What kind of game, you ask? The kind that ended only when someone's blood was spilled.

'Halt,' the dragons said, 'You may only pass if you answer us a riddle."

The Prince agreed to the dragons' terms. He sat down on a nearby rock and listened to what the drakes had to say:

'What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?'

The Prince pondered the question. Suddenly the answer came to him. How much easier could this be? 'The answer,' he said, 'is a human being.'

The dragons were angry then. But dragons stuck to their promises, so they stepped aside and let the Prince pass.

Next, after an afternoon of walking, the Prince came across a cave cushioned with moss. He was beginning to get tired, so he decided to sleep for a while before setting out again.

Inside of the cave was the Dragon. If it had been any other dragon who had found the Prince sleeping, he would have surely been the next day's breakfast. Instead, the Dragon kept away the predators, and when the Prince woke up the next morning, he was able to continue his journey, even if he didn't know who to thank.

Sometimes, it is the invisible who are the most important."

Asuka looked from side to side. The twins' eyes were shut, and their breathing was shallow. She smiled and stood up slowly, careful not to wake them up.

Two hours later, Lucy and Natsu knocked softly on the door. Asuka stood up from her bed and, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, opened the door for her clients.

Natsu whistled when he saw the sleeping forms of his children. "Even I have trouble getting them to sleep."

Lucy pressed the reward money into her hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Natsu picked up Nashi bridal style, and Lucy quietly shook Iggy awake. The boy looked up drowsily. "Come on honey, you can go back to sleep as soon as we get home." He stood up shakily and took his mother's hand. As the four Dragneel's stepped out of Asuka's apartment, the boy waved goodbye with a sleepy smile on his face.

You know, even if she hadn't earned the money, this job would still something to remember.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think of these little guys (not to mention Iggy's spirits). Reviews fuel my writing. Also, I have put up a guide to the Next Gen Characters in the chapter before this one.**

 **Natsu: *is still in hiding***

 **Erza: *is in hiding (with a lifetime supply of cake)***

 **See y'all tommarow.**


	9. Why Gildarts Fled the Country

**Ch. 8 — Why Gildarts Fled the Country**

* * *

 **Day: 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Lucy finally thinks to ask why Natsu sleeps in her bed. It does not go well…**

* * *

Lucy breathed in the scent of wood and ashes as she drifted into almost-consciousness. She tightened her fist around the scrap of fabric she was clutching, and pressed her nose into the source of the scent. That musky, woody scent. That scent of fire and ashes and… wait.

The blonde threw of the covers, shooting up and out of bed. "NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU BETTER NOT BE IN MY BEDROOM!" A pink head poked above the covers.

"Luce," he said sleepily. "Why're you being so loud?"

Lucy growled. "NOW LISTEN HERE, BUSTER—"

"I'm going back to sleep." Natsu pulled the covers over his head.

The celestial mage was about to start yelling again, when a thought struck her. Why did Natsu even bother to break into her house every single night? "Hey Natsu," she said.

"Yeah?" The dragon slayer sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you always sleep in my bed?"

Natsu blinked. "Well, when I was little, Gildarts told me something."

"What did he tell you?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to the pink-haired teen.

"He told me that the best way to get a person to like you was to sleep with them."

"WHAT?!"

(Across the continent, Gildarts suddenly felt the inexplainable urge to hop in a boat and get as far away from Magnolia as possible. )

* * *

 **Sooorrrry….. This is only so short because I am working on a longer one at the same time, and I wasn't going to be able to finish it on time (Its a Gruvia fic). So this is what I was able to whip up. Once again, sorry! On another note, this Saturday I will be making a sequel to any of the previous fics. Just comment which one you want, and whichever fic has the majority will be the one I write it for!**


	10. Passing Notes

**Ch. 9 — Passing Notes**

* * *

 **Day: 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Lucy and Natsu pass notes in class. ( OVA2 AU ) *Italicized is Natsu and Underlined is Lucy***

* * *

Poke.

Lucy felt a finger press into her side as she scribbled furiously into her notebook, but she ignored it. In the front of the classroom, Happy-sensei lectured from the top of his podium (which he had gotten on top of only with the help of Mira) about the best ways to cook different types of fish. Of course, Lucy wasn't paying attention to that rubbish — she was working on the latest chapter of her story.

The finger poked into her side again.

Lucy growled under her breath, but still turned to face the boy in the seat next to her. "What." She hissed.

In response, she felt a slip of paper press into her palm. The pink-haired teen smiled at her.

She quietly unfolded the paper. _Hey, Luce._

The blonde rolled her eyes, scrawling a response, then passed it back. What?

Lucy saw Natsu read the words. He wrote something quickly.

 _What you writing?_

Notes.

 _On the best way to fry carp?_

 _Yes._

 _…_

…

 _You're kidding right?_

Yes. 

_So what are you writing?_

The best way to fry mackerel.

 _…_

:)

* * *

 **I KNOW IT'S REALLY BAD! I'M STILL ONLY HALFWAY DONE WITH THE GRUVIA FIC AND I REALLY NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK! Sorry…. have a animal cracker? And review while you're eating eat? If no one comments on what to continue for Saturday, I'm just going to write a sequel to the little kiddy Natsu and Lucy fic. Oh, and I kicked out Natsu and Erza if any of you fellas were wondering. But knowing my life, some new character will probably come pran—**

 **Juvia: Gray-sama! I have finally found a place where we can be alone— oh wait.**

 **Gray: *shouting muffled by gag***

 **…**

 **Gray: *still shouting***

 **…** **see you tommarow.**


	11. Five Yen, Please!

**Ch. 10 — Five Yen, Please!**

* * *

 **Day: 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (or Noragami!)**

 **Genre: Humor, Crossover**

 **Summary: Lucy's wish has been heard loud and clear! (Noragami crossover :p )**

* * *

CRASH!  
Lucy set down her pencil and rubbed at her temples. How stupid was she to think that she could actually get some work in at the guild hall? She was surrounded by fights on all sides! Natsu had just thrown Elfman into the wall, and was now lunging at Gray fists alight.

"Sometimes I just wish I could get some work done in here." She groaned, closing her eyes to the chaos around her.

"Your wish has been loud and clear!" A cheerful voice said. Lucy shrieked and fell backwards out of her chair. Scrambling to her feet, she looked up at the teen before her. Shaggy, dark, hair, piercing blue eyes… and a track suit?

The celestial mage stared. "Who?"

A brunette poked her head out from behind the boy. "Yato? This doesn't seem like one of our regular stops…"

We gods serve in all dimensions, Hiyori." The girl squeaked at the dark-haired boy's words, eyes wide.

Lucy stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of her. Around the guild hall, brawls were stopping as mages turned to stare at the newcomers.

"But I'm supposed to be home before dinner!"

"Yeah, well time passes differently here." The teen flapped a hand nochalantly. "You'll get home in time, don't worry."

A blonde boy stepped out from behind Yato. He walked in a lazy circle, eyes drinking in everything around him. "I don't think I've been her before."

Yato turned his eyes to the boy. "That's because you haven't. This world doesn't really have many issues with Phantoms."

Lucy made a choked noise. Yato had opened his mouth to speak when Natsu came running from across the room and tackled him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" The dragon slayer snarled, one flaming fist raised.

Yato looked bored. "Well, there doesn't appear to be an issue here, so we'll just be going." He pushed Natsu off and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes. Then, he wrapped an arm around each of his companions, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Cana stared at the barrel of beer in front of her. "I think I've had too much to drink."

* * *

 **…** **the Gruvia story just keeps getting longer and longer. So sorry. Again.**

 **Juvia: *stares at a still tied-up Gray***

 **Gray: *shivers***

 **Please review. I guess I'm just gonna be doing the sequel on the little kiddies tommarow. Bye!**


	12. Anywhere, Everywhere (2)

**Ch. 11 — Anywhere, Everywhere (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Day: 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Little Natsu & Lucy bump into a strange man on his way to his guildhall. Natsu immediately does something stupid. (What else is new?) **

* * *

_Lucy stared for a moment. This boy was special, he had a sense of… something around him that made her trust him completely. She took his hand and stood up. "OK."_

 _Natsu smiled at her. "Good."_

* * *

"How long are we going to keep walking?" Lucy moaned as she followed Natsu through the undergrowth. He stopped for a moment and looked back at her, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I've never been this far away from the cave before." He shrugged.

"C-cave?!" Lucy stuttered, open-mouthed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, weirdo. Where else would I have lived?"

"A _house._ " Lucy said indignantly, crossing her arms. Suddenly, her escapade didn't seem like such a brilliant idea. Maybe if she turned back now, she could find her way back to her house… but… The sting of tears bit at the corner of her eyes, and she bit down on her lip. No, she couldn't go back. Plus, this was an adventure. Just like the ones in the storybooks. Heroes didn't give up on their quests just because their legs hurt a bit. "Alright," the blonde lifted up her tattered skirt and kept walking, passing by Natsu, who was watching her with a quizzical expression. "I probably have a better sense of direction than you anyway. So just follow me."

He complied, following silently in Lucy's step. They stayed like that for a while, trekking quietly through the forest, brushing aside the branches of trees and bushes.

Lucy broke the silence. "You know," she began. "This isn't going to be easy for us. My d-dad is probably looking for me right now. You could get in trouble." She jumped slightly as the dragon's son put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, and stared at him. There was a grim look on his face.

"Yeah, well that old fart hasn't done anything for you from the looks of it. So if he does come, just beat the message into him. That you don't want to be found. That usually takes care of people like him."

Lucy blushed furiously. Who knew someone so innocent-looking could be so violent. "O-ok."

Natsu slipped his hand into her's, and they set off again. Hand-in-hand. Oh, Mavis knows what a sight they must have been. The blonde girl in her torn dress, clutching on to the pink, scruffy-haired boy like he was a lifeline to reality, both of them pink-faced from crying.

A crunching sound rang out.

They stopped, stepping away from one another, and Natsu's hands lit up with dancing flames. Lucy yelped and fell to the ground.

A man emerged from the trees. He was orange-haired, with angular eyes and a long, black cloak that covered his body down to the ankles. He looked the pair over and whistled. "Well, this is sure to have an interesting story behind it."

Natsu launched himself at the man with a yell. He cocked an eyebrow. When the boy was a mere feet away, he jumped out of the way. Natsu slammed into the tree behind him with a sickening crack. Lucy tried to scream, but it felt like her throat was sealed shut.

The man turned to the blonde. "So, do you mind telling me what you're doing out here, Little Lady?"

She didn't reply. Lucy could feel the man looking at her from a new angle. Taking in the smaller details. The slight shake of her hands, the look in her eyes. How she had bitten down so hard that now a small dribble of blood was making it's way down her chin from her lip.

"Runaways, huh? I know how that feels." He stuck out a hand. "The name's Gildarts Clive."

Lucy blinked. Why hadn't he asked where she had come from? Maybe the dress was clue enough?

Gildarts grinned. "I don't need to know, kid."

Her mouth fell open. Who was this guy, really? Because every other adult Lucy had ever met had not been anything like the man in front of her.

"Wha—" Lucy was cut short as Natsu launched himself at Gildarts once again, having just staggered to his feet. The cloaked man did nothing more but hold up an arm, and Natsu rocketed right into it. As he fell to the ground, the blonde could imagine stars circling around his head. She snorted into her hand.

"What's so funny?" Gildarts asked. Lucy pointed at the unconscious boy slumped on the ground in response.

Gildarts nodded and strode over to a rock that jutted out of the grass. He sat down.

Lucy stared at him. He gestured for her to follow. After a moment's hesitation she did, settling cross-legged on the ground. He understood her. At least, enough not to ask. And somehow, that made her want to tell him. So she did. She told him everything. From the mansion, to her mother, to her father. To the forest, and finally to Natsu. Natsu of the Dragons.

As she spoke, she unhooked her key ring from her necklace and clutched it to her chest.

Lucy took a shaky breath as she finished speaking. Gildarts looked at her for a few moments before he spoke. "Okay."

"Okay?" She asked. He wasn't going to insist she went back to her parents? Even if he understood her, she had still at least expected that.

Gildarts smiled fondly. "Okay." **(A/N — little Fault in Our Stars reference there. but it does NOT mean that Gildarts and Lucy are going to be shipped. that would be plain creepy. Lucy is the age of his daughter. *shudders*)**

Natsu sat up. Before he could leap to his feet, Gildarts knocked him out again. Lucy stared.

"So," he said in a cheery voice as he stood up, scooping up Natsu's prone body. "You ever thought of joining a guild, kid?"

* * *

 **And end! I have to say I REALLY enjoyed writing this ( And I think that the Gruvia fic will be done by Sunday :D ) Please review :3. I have Gray Cookies (courtsey of Juvia)!**

 **Gray: Mmmggg**

 ***unties gag***

 **Gray: That story was absolute—**

 ***reties gag***

 **Juvia: Gray-sama. Language, please.**

 **See y'all tommarow!**


	13. Old Bachelor

**Ch. 12 — Old Bachelor**

* * *

 **Day: 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Summary: It's game night at the Fairy Tail! And, as required by tradition, the entire guild has to play a game of 'Old Bachelor.'**

* * *

"Old...bachelor?" Lucy asked hesitantly. The rest of the guild nodded furiously.

"Old Bachelor is MAN!" Elfman roared.

The blonde sweat-dropped. It was game night in Fairy Tail. Apparently one of the traditions was a mandatory game of 'Old Bachelor' - the guild's version of Old Maid.

Erza nodded. "We decided that the original was sexist."

"But-" Lucy began to protest, but was cut off when Mirajane began to deal the cards (of which there was many more than in a regular deck) to the mages sitting in the hall. The celestial wizard sighed. They just switched the roles around - the card game was still sexist, just not towards the ladies!

Still, she accepted her cards from a smiling Mira and flipped through them. They were labeled on the bottom with things like 'Josephine Judge,' and 'Phyllis Physicist.' The rest of the space was filled with an illustration of a woman doing the job that her surname indicated.

A few minutes later, Lucy had discovered that Natsu did not even know what a poker face was. He cursed, frequently lit his cards on fire, and it was blatantly obvious that he had the Old Bachelor card in his hand. He held it above the rest, as if coaxing the person next to him (Gray) to choose it.

But the ice mage wasn't stupid. So he didn't.

And then, of course, a brawl erupted and the guild fell into utter chaos. Just another normal day at Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **I am a failure. At life.**

 **I'm sorry but something very important came up so I had to write this on my phone, and since I have other obligations on Monday and Tuesdays, the Gruvia fic will not be up until Wednsday. Gomenasai!**

 **Gray: Mmmph. *is still tied up***

 **Lyon: Juvia, my love, I have found you!**

 **Juvia: *is hiding behind Gray***

* * *

 **Now for review responses!**

 **Rebecca Frost: Oh. My. Mavis. Did I see this right? Did you really post a comment on almost every single chapter? Thank you so much, it means the world to me!**

 **RosesAndRavens: I understand where you are coming from, but I like to have some plots that I can cling to if I'm not feeling particularly inspired. Thank you for your constructive criticism!**

* * *

 **Please review! See y'all tommarow!**


	14. See Ya!

**Ch. 13 — See Ya!**

* * *

 **Day: 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor, Crack (yep, I just went that far)**

 **Summary: Lucy finds out what the dreaded punishment (for the stealing of the S-Class quest) is. She is not impressed.**

* * *

Phantom was defeated, the guild hall had been rebuilt, Lucy had finally settled things with her father, and Erza was at peace with her past. The celestial mage could not have been more satisfied as she was there in her apartment, pen in hand, writing another letter to her mother.

But there was still something tugging at the back of her mind. She hadn't found out what the punishment that Natsu and Gray had feared so much actually _was._

So she stood up, pushing in her chair, and exited her apartment. Lucy walked along the canal, greeting the boatmen as they paddled by. The huge doors of Fairy Tail loomed up in front of her.

She pushed them open and strode over to the small man sitting on the counter next to a heavily drunk Cana. There, she sat down on one of the stools and accepted the strawberry smoothie that Mirajane held out. "Thank you."

Then she turned to Makarov. He noticed her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What is it, Lucy?"

"Well, I never did find out what that dire punishment was."

The guild hall went quiet. So quiet, that one could have heard a pin drop.

"The punishment," Makarov began softly, "Is a bikini shot in Sorcerer Weekly."

Lucy blinked. "Wait, you're kidding right?" Makarov shook his head in reply. "Then I gotta go steal another S-Class quest!"

The guild stared dumbfoundedly as Lucy rocketed up the stairs and grabbed one of the stamped sheets of paper, then sprinted back out the door.

"See ya!" She called as the guild doors shut behind her.

* * *

 **So. Yeah. That just happened… Well, please review, and I will see y'all tommarow!**

 **Lyon: You forgot about us!**

 **Strip somewhere else, ice freak.**

 **Lyon: *looks down* GAAH!**


	15. The King of Cleaning Supplies

**Ch. 14 — The King of Cleaning Supplies**

* * *

 **Day: 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Crack, Humor**

 **Summary: Mystogan is not as Princely as you may assume at first glance… Based of OVA2. All of the characters referred to by first name in this one-shot are the Edolas versions.**

* * *

Erza Knightwalker stalked through the halls of Edolas' Royal Castle. She took no time to admire the colorful tapestries hanging from the walls, or the vases painted in swirling color which sat on various podiums, though she would've if she hadn't been in such a hurry.

King Jellal was late. Again.

He never showed up on time for meetings, and quite frankly, it was driving everyone mad. Though at least he wasn't Faust… But still, the ruler of a kingdom as large as Edolas could not have such a lax leader! And when the King did show up, he blatantly refused to tell anyone what he was doing that made him late.

But this time, Erza was going to catch him in the act.

She turned around another corner only to stop suddenly, mouth falling open.

Jellal whipped around, caught red handed. He was holding two spray bottles full of a greenish liquid, and his old mask was pulled up over his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"I-I can explain!" The King stuttered.

Erza had no words.

"Y-you see, this place is so dirty… I just had to clean it! It's for the good of the kingdom!"

She broke out of her daze. "So you're saying, that you've been late all this time, for CLEANING?" She roared the last word, and leaped at the blue-haired royal. He shrieked and darted away.

The servants weren't even fazed when they saw their employer being chased by a fuming, red-haired woman across the castle. They were used to it by now.

* * *

 **So… ta-da? Maybe? Haha… As always, please review. Tommarow is the Gruvia fic!**

 **Lyon: I am not pleased with this.**

 **Well no one asked you, did they.**

 **Juvia: Juvia is very happy!**

 **Gray: Can someone please untie me now?**

 **No.**

 **Lyon: No.**

 **Juvia: No.**

 **Gray: *sighs* Well, I guess that means we'll see you guys all tommarow.**


	16. Tales of Blood and Rain

**Ch. 15 - Tales of Blood and Rain**

* * *

 **Day: 15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (Is it just me or is this getting a bit repetitive?)**

 **Genre: Paranormal, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship (Oh My Mavis that is a lot of genres…)**

 **Summary: Gray is the drummer for the famous rock band Fairy Tail, and Juvia is… his vampiric stalker?**

"Take five, everybody!" Mirajane Strauss, lead vocalist for the rock band 'Fairy Tail,' shouted with a smile. Gray lunged out for his water bottle, but stopped as pain laced up his arms. His muscles were painfully sore, a result of the hours he had just spent pounding away on the drums.

Lucy, another vocalist, looked down at him worriedly. "You okay?"

Natsu sauntered over, guitar still in hand. "Bah, I'm sure he's fine." He grabbed her by the arm. "Luce, come on, we should go practice our solo!" The blonde huffed, but they still ended up walking out of the studio together to go find another practice room.

Up in the front of the room, Mira was chatting with the band's songwriter, Levy McGarden, about a new song. The small girl talked passionately about one of her ideas, eyes glittering.

Loke was doing nothing but leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and feet up on the keyboard in front of him. That was odd, to say the least. Usually he would be hitting on some girl or another. Gray stood up and walked over to him, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey."

"Yo." The ginger-haired teen responded. He opened his eyes a crack. "What's up?"

Gray shrugged. "I was bored."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Nice to know where I stand in your mind."

"No problem." The drummer replied sarcastically.

"But in all seriousness, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know why you aren't flirting with some random chick." Gray stated.

"Is that really what people think of me?" Loke asked, sitting up. "My whole life isn't made up of being a shallow womanizer, you know." He sounded a bit aggravated. Gray started to apologize, but Mira's voice broke through his.

"Alright, fellas, on your feet! Let's do it again!" She yelled, clapping her hands together. The door shut with a click as Levy slipped out. Sneaky bluenette was going home early.

"We can't." Loke said dryly. "Lucy and Natsu making out in one of the practice rooms."

Mira crossed her arms. "You pouting over losing the game, lover-boy?"

The ginger began to protest, but was quickly cut off by Lisanna as she barged into the room, wearing a loose pair of patterned pajamas.

"Mira-nee!" She shouted. "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning! Let your poor bandmates go home!"

"Really?" Mira checked her watch, then blushed. "Haha… oops?"

Lisanna did not look impressed. She turned to the two boys. "You two can go." She said in a kinder voice.

Loke quickly brushed past Gray and out the door. The latter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he followed his friend out of the studio. "Loke!" He called. But the ginger was nowhere in sight.

Gray walked slowly out of the building. It was raining. Though that didn't really describe it. Water pounded down furiously, instantly soaking through his clothes. He shivered; it was as cold as the snow that had melted a few months earlier. Wrapping his arms around himself, he started to walk down the sidewalk, giving up on apologizing to his friend until the next day.

He didn't notice the blue-haired girl sticking her head out from the alleyway behind him.

* * *

Juvia sighed as her beloved faded out of view, and turned back into the alley. Every day, she watched him walk out of that building, but every day, she couldn't muster up the courage to talk to him. He was just too… perfect. And she, she wasn't even human. Her hand tightened

"What you doing here, Juvia?" A gruff voice startled the pale woman out of her daze.

"G-gajeel-kun!" She stuttered, whipping around to face the large man. His mane of dark hair was matted and wet, and his studs were coated in water, but he just grinned. His fangs were as long as Juvia's pointer finger. They were needle-thin, good for piercing through skin.

"You know that he will just reject you if you talk to him, right?" Gajeel said gently.

The woman's eyes widened. "J-juvia doesn't know w-what your talking about!" She squeaked.

He ignored her denial. "We are the objects of nightmares. If he realizes what you are, he will be horrified, disgusted even."

Juvia trembled. Her parasol dropped to the ground and splashed in a puddle. Her hands flew to her face as she began to sob uncontrollably, collapsing to her knees.

Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth as if about to say something comforting. Instead, he just stated stiffly. "Jose is waiting for us in the Guild Hall."

* * *

 **As I write this, my cat is sitting on my shoulders, and I am competing with my friend over who will be forever alone…. Yeah, enough said. *Sighs* You can thank my little sister for the length. She was nagging me, and I accidentally deleted more than half of it… And now, I have to entertain her. BUT, what do you guys think? Especially of the rock-band *wiggles eyebrows* And yes, there will be GaLe. There will always be GaLe.**

 **Gray: What. The. Actual. Hell.**

 **Juvia: *squeals***

 **Lyon: *walks away***

 **Well, see y'all tommarow, and don't forget to review!**


	17. The Apocalypse Dragon

**Ch. 16 — The Apocalypse Dragon**

* * *

 **Day: 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary: If Natsu was raised by Acnologia… I just imagine he'd get even more violent. And explosive. Very, very explosive. With lots of fire. And destruction. Everywhere.**

* * *

"Fight me, Fairy Tail!" The pink-haired teen bellowed as he barreled into the guild hall, knocking over tables and chairs with the force of his entry. He held up his fist, and it was instantly incased in black energy. A sly grin took over his face. "C'mon Gray, don't you wanna go?"

The dark-haired mage stood up, chair screeching on the wooden tiles as he did so. He cracked the knuckles of his right hand against his other palm. "You got it!"

Lucy ducked behind the bar. "Well this isn't going to be good.." Mirajane nodded as she crouched down beside the blonde.

"Ice Make: BAZUKA!" The recoil sent Gray flying across the room, and he landed, skidding across the floor on hands and knees. Natsu staggered up, smirk still in it's place on his face.

"Apocalypse Dragon Eclipse!"

It's safe to say that a few minutes later, the entire guild was trashed, and the Master was sobbing uncontrollably as Mira tried (and failed utterly) to console the old man.

* * *

 **First of all: WOW! Over 1000 views! In thanks, I give you crack. You are welcome. My reasoning behind Gray vs Natsu is that Gray would have been pressured to get better by Natsu, and as a result would have been able to stand up to him. So… yeah. Well, I'll be going now (my volumes of Blue Exorcist just arrived in the mail :3) so please review! Aaaannd I'm getting bored of torturing Gray—**

 **Gray: Hey!**

 **—** **so I'm going to have a few new character here next time! See y'all tommarow!**


	18. You're Welcome

**Ch. 17 — You're Welcome**

* * *

 **Day: 17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genres: Crack, Romance**

 **Summary: Natsu really needs to reconsider his options for gift-giving.**

* * *

Lucy took in her surroundings as she lounged at the bar. Just as always, there were little brawls breaking out everywhere, and random pieces of furniture getting hurled across the room, shattering into splinters as they hit a wall (or the unfortunate person). She just smiled and began to hum as one crashed a few feet away. Today, nothing could get her down.

It was her 20th birthday! Honestly, with all the chaos that being a Fairy Tail mage entailed, she had not expected to live this long.

"What's got you so excited?" A voice asked. The blonde looked to her right as someone settled on the stool next to her.

"Oh, hello Erza." Lucy said happily, recognizing the clanking armor and the scarlet red of the women's hair.

She smiled. "Let me guess. You've got a date."

The celestial mage started. "No!"

A single eyebrow rose. "…you sure?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean— It's my birthday, OK?!"

Erza looked a bit taken aback. "Really?"

Lucy nodded, biting her lip. With all of the chaos of the past few years, she hadn't really felt the need to celebrate, so she had never told her guild mates when it was.

Across the room Natsu's ears perked up. Grabbing a paper and pen from a plaintive Levy, he quickly scribbled something onto the sheet. Then, after quickly apologizing to the blue-haired girl, he shot up and scrambled over to the blonde, accidentally pushing Erza off her chair in his haste.

"Happy Birthday, Luce!" He crowed, shoving the paper into the startled girl's hands.

Lucy looked down at the paper, then at the pink-haired teen. He smiled. She looked back down at the note before slowly opening it.

"Dear Luce," she read aloud. "You're welcome."

The celestial mage glanced up with a quizzical look on her face. Natsu's smirk widened, and he ducked in, landing a quick kiss on Lucy's cheek.

A harsh blush took over her face. "N-natsu!" The blonde stuttered.

Before she could say any more, Erza stood up slowly, eyes shadowed and a dark aura emanating off of her in waves. "Natsu…" She growled.

Natsu shrieked girlishly, and Erza chased him away and out the door.

Lucy giggled into her hand.

* * *

 **Here's a cute little NaLu fluff for y'all. Hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Mirajane: KYAAA! :3**

 **…**

 **Mirajane: *froths at the mouth***

 ***picks up and dials phone* Hello, there is a rabid fangirl in my Author's Note.**

 **Laxus: *is ignoring everyone* Well, I guess she'll see all of you people tommarow. Bye.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Oh, wow, that is seriously one of the best compliments you could give me! Thank you!**


	19. Confessions Wrought in Iron

**Ch. 18 — Confessions Wrought in Iron**

* * *

 **Day: 18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Gajeel gets drunk. Enough said.**

* * *

Gajeel swirled his drink inside his cup, watching the amber liquid as it splashed up towards the rim of the glass. He could feel someone's gaze burning into his back, but was to drunk at the moment to care.

Levy was perched on the stool next to him, wine glass dangling loosely from her fingers. She was dressed up more than usual in a soft grey dress that accented her wild blue hair, which hung loose around her shoulders. Though it was the simplest dress in the room, but it was also, in Gajeel's opinion, the most beautiful as well.

"Gihihihi," he laughed drunkenly, cheeks flushed with a harsh red tint.

Levy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What's so funny?" The bluenette frowned. She had not yet taken a single sip of her drink, and as a result was much more sober than the dragon slayer in front of her.

Gajeel smiled, a big goofy smile unlike anything she had seen on his face before. "You," — he hiccuped — "are so outstandingly beautiful tonight."

"H-huh?!" Levy stuttered, but Gajeel had already slumped against the bar counter, snoring and thoroughly dead to the world.

* * *

 **I realized I was writing WAY too much NaLu, (especially since I like GaLe a lot more), so here you go!**

 **Now, on a different note, I have been noticing that a lot of people hate on the fanfics where Lucy runs away or joins the Raijinshuu because of Lisanna. While it does seem a bit unlikely, it is honestly interesting to me to see her end up with Sting or Laxus. That said, I like Miraxus a lot more than I like LaLu, and I like NaLu a lot more than I like Sticy. So no flames, please, but I would like to hear you guys' opinions on the subject.**

 **Laxus: …Miraxus?**

 **Mirajane: *faints***

 ***grins* Please review, and see y'all tommarow!**

* * *

 **Review** **replies!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: You are very welcome! :3 (If I am going to be honest, I'm doing this partially for all of you guys, and partially to enhance my writing XD)**

 **Guest (From now on, imma call you... Ramon!): Thank you, thank you very much.**


	20. Will You Marry Me?

**Ch. 19 — Will You Marry Me?**

* * *

 **Day: 19**

 **Disclaimer: Non habent Fairy Catullus.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Some of the marriage proposals for the couples in my Next Generation stories.**

* * *

Natsu x Lucy:

Lucy hummed happily as she and Natsu trekked along the path that their client had insisted was "the quickest way back to your guild." For once, this did not mean that the trail crossed through a swamp, or that a hideous monster was lurking in the underbrush. But that was not the only thing that was odd. For a reason unknown to her, the pink-haired dragon slayer had insisted she go on a job with him. Alone. As in, not even Happy had come along. Now they were on their way back to Magnolia after, suprisingly, getting the full pay that the job request had promised. ' _Rent money, rent money_ ,' the blonde chanted in her head.

"Um, Luce?" Natsu's voice yanked Lucy out of her euphoric daze. She jumped when he turned to face her, noticing his down-cast eyes and furiously red face, which was a few shades darker than his hair. Oh. My. God. He wasn't going to ask _that,_ was he?

"Urk?" Was Lucy's response. Internally, she face-palmed. ' _Wow, brilliant use of words, Lucy. Just brilliant._ ' Her heart rate skyrocketed as Natsu reached into his pack and pulled out… a sandwich?

He blinked, as if surprised by what was in his own hand. Then, he laughed nervously and tossed it aside. He reached back into the bag, but this time he came back out with a small black box.

Natsu took a deep breath, then dropped down to one knee. "Lucy of Fairy Tail…" He opened the box; inside was a simple ring — something woven from leather or wool. "..will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Lucy's eyes shone with tears. "Y-yes!" she managed to choke out before breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked helplessly, hands raised as if wanting to do something, but completely unsure on what to do. Though he was good at punching things, the dragon slayer wasn't the best when it came to feelings.

Especially that of the female gender.

When they returned to the guild later that day, everyone in the hall turned to look at Natsu, expectant looks on their faces. When he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, they all burst into cheers.

It is safe to say that Fairy Tail partied all night long.

* * *

Jellal x Erza:

The woods were quiet as Jellal kept watch over the camp. Ultear and Merudy slept peacefully by the fire, heads pillowed on their arms, and cloaks doubling as blankets. He closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree with a sigh.

A hand covered his mouth, and another wrapped around his stomach. The blue-haired mage tried, and failed, to cry out a warning to his companions, but they didn't even stir.

Jellal was dragged backwards through the underbrush as he struggled against his captor. When the camp had faded from sight, the kidnapper stopped moving, and he felt the hold around him loosen. He jerked away, spinning to face whoever it was who had dared to attack him—

His jaw dropped. There in front of him was Erza Scarlet, in all of her red-haired, armored glory. Her right hand twitched in the way it always did when she was nervous, itching for a sword to hold on to. She grinned apologetically. "Hi."

"What the hell, Erza?!" The words burst out of Jellal's mouth before he knew what he was saying. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do know I thought you were the Magic Council, right?" She flinched back, and he instantly regretted his words. "Sor—" He began to say, but stopped when he noticed that Erza's skin tone was oddly close to the color of her hair, and that her eyes were fixed to the floor. "Hey, are you alright?"

She nodded, a small movement that showed, in Jellal's opinion, how not all right she was.

"Tell me the truth," He demanded.

Erza lifted her head, and Jellal was surprised at the amount of steel in her eyes. She walked forward rigidly, and grabbed the lapel of his cloak. He stiffened. "Marry me right now." She growled threateningly.

Jellal blinked. "OK." He answered simply. The two stared at each other for an awkward moment, then Erza yanked Jellal down to her by his cloak and they kissed, deeply and passionately, for the first time.

From the shadows Merudy and Ultear squealed fan-girlishly and clung to one another. "It lives!" They squeaked in unison.

* * *

Gajeel x Levy:

Gajeel bit down on a piece of scrap metal, feeling particularly drowsy (and as a result, grumpy). It was much earlier than when he usually woke up, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep any longer. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted to the ring on the counter. It was iron, meticulously crafted over the course of a month by the Iron Dragon Slayer, and was, currently, the bane of Gajeel's entire existence.

"You really just need to get it over with," Pantherlily commented from the table, where he was carefully choosing the plumpest and juiciest kiwi for the day's breakfast.

"Shut up, Lily." Gajeel growled with a warning in his tone.

The dark-furred exceed shrugged and bit into the kiwi that he had chosen.

Still, the studded man couldn't stop looking at that damned ring. Finally, he gave up, stomping over to the counter and shoving the ring into his pocket.  
"Good for you!" Lily called after Gajeel as the door to their apartment slammed shut behind him.

As always, when he arrived at the guild hall, Levy's nose was deep inside her book. He began to walk over, but when he was halfway there, he turned towards the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and banged his head on the counter.

"Gajeel," He looked up at the sound of his name to see Levy standing next to him, face flushed a pale pink. "Can I talk to you?"

Gajeel nodded, sliding of the stool, and she led him out back. They stopped underneath a large tree. No scratch that, the tree was mammoth. Its boughs reached out towards the guild hall, just barely touching the sign. It was crowned with leaves of every color imaginable. Red, green, even a few purple.

Levy followed his gaze to the tree. "You know," she said in a wistful tone. "They say that this tree had been here since before Mavis even founded Fairy Tail, even if it was just a sapling then." She looked at him with a curious look in her eyes. "What do you think of that?"

He scrutinized the tree, seeing the cracks like wrinkles in it's bark, the branches that were twisted like aged fingers. Then, he turned his eyes to Levy. He loved the way her lips were just barely parted as she gazed at the tree, and the way the wind played with her blue hair, tossing it around in the breeze. Most of all, he loved the way her brown eyes constantly drank everything in, like she never got tired of the world around her. He could get lost in those eyes. In fact, he almost always did. "I can believe it." He said in a low voice.

Levy nodded, like that was the answer she had been expecting, but still didn't turn to face Gajeel. She just stared at the tree wordlessly.

It was frustrating as hell.

Gajeel found him playing with the ring still in his pocket. In a quick decison, he closed his hand around it and took it out. Eyes fixed on the ground, he thrust his hand out towards the bluenette, opening his fist so that the ring was in plain view.

She turned to face him with a look of surprise on her face, but that look was soon overcome by one of joy. Laughing, she stuck her hand into the satchel she had slung over her shoulder, and came out with a ring of her own. When Gajeel squinted at the thing, he could tell that the ring was made up of tiny words. The phrase 'Marry Me' repeated over and over.

Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand (the one that still hung at his side) and slipped the ring onto one of his fingers. Gajeel stared at it for a few seconds, before slipping his ring onto her small, thin finger.

* * *

Cana x Bacchus

"Dion, careful!" Cana shouted at her son as he attempted to pick up a barrel of beer that was bigger than him. He succeeded for a few moments, staggering around under it's weight, but his mother snatched it from his grasp and set it down carefully back where it belonged. Dion pouted, nose scrunched up and red eyes narrowed.

Bacchus sidled up to his wife. "Oh, but honey, he's just trying to be like you!" He ruffled his son's brown hair, despite the ten-year-old's protest. "Ain't that right, Dionysus?"

Dion crossed his arms and huffed, then ran across the hall to Iggy. He tugged on the blonde boy's arm, saying something that his parents couldn't quite hear, and Iggy looked up with a smile. The two ran out of the guild hall together.

"Bacchus," Cana asked without looking at her husband, "They're going to make something explode, aren't they."

"Yep!" He answered happily.

The brunette nodded and turned back to her drink. Bacchus gestured to Ivy for a beer of his own. The dark-haired girl handed it to him with a smile, but her brows furrowed when she realized something — there was no ring visible on any of his fingers.

"Um, Bacchus?"

"Hmn?" The mage replied as he poured the contents of his glass down his throat. When all of the amber liquid had disappeared, he put the glass down on the corner, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and sighed happily.

"Are you and Cana married?" Ivy asked.

"Yep, have been since the X791 Grand Magic Games!" Bacchus crowed happily.

The room grew quiet. Mirajane appeared behind the couple with a terrifying look on her face. "And you DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US?!" She roared, shifting into her Satan Soul form.

Bacchus grabbed onto Cana's arm with a terrified squeak.

* * *

 **I realized something today. Something that makes me feel like an idiot.**

 **I haven't been checking to moderate guest reviews.**

 **Mirajane: *laughs into hand***

 **But now I will! Every day!**

 **Laxus: Suuure.**

 **And if you didn't know who Dion is or why Bacchus is in Fairy Tail, go check out the NG Guide. On another note, here is my opinion for today (yes that is going to be a thing): I don't get why people hate on Lucy. I mean sure, she isn't perfect. She may be a little helpless in some situations, but that just makes a better plot. If she was all-powerful, then there would be no point. Also, there are girls like here in real life, just like there are drunk girls like Cana and bada** girls like Erza.**

 **Mirajane: Just like there are matchmaking devils like me! *smiles***

 **And grumpy guys like Laxus.**

 **Laxus: And annoying girls with no lives like the author.**

 ***glares***

 **Laxus: You're not scary.**

 ***glares harder***

 **Mirajane: ANYWAY, please review, and we'll see y'all tommarow!**

* * *

 **Now for REVIEW REPLIES (my favorite part)!**

 **Emoji queen: Why thank you. I am very glad. :)**

 **crazyangelgirl21 (a.k.a. the one who reviews every day XD): While I am a Gruvia fan, (big-time) I will refrain from throwing a knife. Unless you call anime a cartoon. That is my pet peeve. In my odd mind the reasoning behind shipping her with other people is:**

 **a) Because. \|(o.o)|/ - - - my brilliant shrug**

 **b) Hair color. (the worst)**

 **The adorable moments that make you curl up and cry happily until someone calls an ambulance. (the best)**

 **I am happy to be doing this too. And I read your stories — they are really good! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest (again… can't tell if the two are the same person): I certainly hope they are well-written! (Since these are posted every day, I can't get a beta reader.)**


	21. The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (1)

**Ch. 20 — The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (Part 1)**

* * *

 **Day: 20**

 **Disclaimer: 私はフェアリーテールを所有していません.**

 **Genre: Life**

 **Summary: Rea is an avid Fairy Tail fan. Her life… is greatly impacted by it.**

* * *

Rea used to be proud that she was born under the constellation of Taurus. It meant she was strong and stubborn; that she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in.

Then she started watching Fairy Tail.

And Taurus was a friggin bull in speedos.

In. Speedos.

Her life was never quite the same.

* * *

 **Behold, the shortest one-shot in existence! I will make up for it with a long author's note. This is going to be a theme for Today — Friday. Yes, Rea is short for Reader. (Because I'm lazy). She will be the character for all five.**

 **Opinion:**

 **I hate it when people get mad because someone ships something that they don't. It's just immature and unreasonable. Sure, one may get a little angry, but that's no reason to take it out on other people**

 **Laxus: …**

 **Mirajane: …this is not a problem for me.**

 **You can ship everything. You could ship a water bottle and a chair.**

 **Mirajane: …true…**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Please don't die! I don't want to be a murderer!**

 **Guest: I sure hope you wouldn't hate on Sticy! Thank you for your review!**


	22. The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (2)

**Ch. 21 — The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Day: 21**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Hunger Games.**

 **Genre: Life**

 **Summary: Rea is an avid Fairy Tail fan. Her life… is greatly impacted by it.**

* * *

Rea yawned as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She stretched her arms up above her head, then ran and jumped onto her bed, landing with her legs crossed. She dragged her laptop onto her lap and turned it on, tapping her fingers against her thigh unpatiently as the loading screen came on. Rea pumped her fist into the air triumphantly as her login screen came on. She quickly entered her password, then opened up the web browser.

Time to look at some adorable fan art.

G-a-L-e, Rea typed in, toungue just barely sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

Almost instantly, pictures of a tall, dark-haired man flickered to life on the screen. He was most definitely not an anime character. In fact, Rea knew this character.

Gale. Not GaLe, just stupid, annoying Gale.

Rea's eye twitched. She closed the computer with a snap.

When her mother came in a few moments later, she found her daughter backed against the wall, staring at the laptop as if it contained a highly lethal, contagious virus.

Mrs. Smith just sighed and walked back out of the room. She was used to Rea's strange behavior at this point.

* * *

 **Let me just start with the fact that I actually love the Hunger Games. Just not Gale when he denies me adorable fan art. Or when he kills Prim. Or when he doesn't get together with Katniss. Or… you know what? Nevermind.**

 **Mirajane: Oooh! I love the Hunger Games! All the shiiipss... *drools***

 **Laxus: ...**

 **How do you even know what the Hunger Games is?**

 **Mirajane: ...you do not need to understand.**

 **Just to clarify, Rea is not at all based off me, and the last name Smith is there because, if you didn't know, it is the most common last name (or it used to be) in the world. Thus Doctor Who calling himself 'John Smith' on various occasions.**

 **The opinion for today iiiiiissss *drum roll, please*:**

 **Reader inserts. You gotta love 'em. I certainly do. The thing is, there's so few of them. I'm thinking of making one of my own one these days for 365. What do you guys think?**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Treblemkr: I'm planning on it! :)**

 **Alyss Hatter: You are most certainly welcome! XD Thank you for reviewing!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: XP I'm glad I'm not a murderer! This review made me smile a bit, thank you!**


	23. The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (3)

**Ch. 22 — The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (Part 3)**

* * *

 **Day: 22**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Life**

 **Summary: Rea is an avid Fairy Tail fan. Her life… is greatly impacted by it.**

* * *

Rea scrolled through the Fanfiction website, humming as she did so. She read the pairings before even glancing at the summaries. Natsu x Lucy, Natsu x Lucy, NaLu, GrayLu, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Lucy, Laxus x Lucy, Loke x Lucy, Sticy, Natsu x Lucy. Wow… Lucy sure was a part of a lot of couples…

She looked for a bit longer. "Yes!" Rea exclaimed as her eyes landed on the word 'GaLe.' She looked to the word count… wait. 100 words?! Urgghhh! Why did it have to be so short?! Even so, she opened up the fanfic.

Lines of code glared up at her from the screen.

"Damn it!" She yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

Her brother flinched from the other room as the sound of Rea's cursing flooded into his ears.

* * *

 **:) Hi. Not really much to say today. But know that there will be longer chapters next week.** ** _Much, much_** **longer chapters. Here's my opinion for today:**

 **I don't like it when people use filters to only look at longer fanfics — I mean, sure, that way you can sort out the better writers, but how are the mediocre writers going to get better if they never get any feedback?**

 **Mira: Yeah, I wouldn't be such a good artist without my friends' feedback! *holds up stick figure drawing***

 **…** **I'm going to choose not to reply…**

 **Laxus: Good choice.**

* * *

 **Review replies (or rather, reply):**

 **crazyangelgirl21: I'm glad to know you can relate! That is, after all, the whole point of me even making Rea up. XD**


	24. The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (4)

**Ch. 23 — The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (Part 4)**

* * *

 **Day: 23**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Life**

 **Summary: Rea is an avid Fairy Tail fan. Her life… is greatly impacted by it.**

* * *

"Come on!" Rea yelled as she stared at the frustratingly blank document on her computer. "Think!" She slammed her head down on the desk with a thunk. "Think!" Thunk. "Think!" Thu— "Aha!"

Her fingers flew across the keyboard as the story flowed into shape, words grew into paragraphs, which grew into pages. A while later, she leaned back in her chair with a happy sigh.

Rea glanced at the clock, eyes beginning to feel heavy-lidded; they flew back open as she read the projected numbers. 2:00?! But she had a test tommarow!

* * *

 **…** **too tired. Must get to watching anime.**

 **Opinion:**

 **Errr…. Laxus should have a cat? Sorry, not really feeling that inspired today.**

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Thanks! I'm happy I'm not the only one these things happens to… *sweat-drops***

 **Mira: Kyaaa! Thank you so much! *didn't notice the sarcasm at all***


	25. The Struggles of A Fairy Tail Fan (5)

**Ch. 24 — The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan (Part 5)**

* * *

 **Day: 24**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Life**

 **Summary: Rea is an avid Fairy Tail fan. Her life… is greatly impacted by it.**

* * *

Rea sat cross-legged on the couch, computer on her lap and earbuds stuck in her ears. Her mouth was open wide as she watched the scene unfolding on the screen in front of her. Without warning, her eyes were filled with the moisture of tears. She stifled a sob.

"Um, sis, you okay?" Her brother asked with concern as he looked up from his book.

The teen slammed her computer shut, shaking her head furiously. "No, nothing will ever be alright again!" She groaned piteously.

Her brother shrugged and returned to reading as Rea continued to moan, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **So um, yeah. Haha…**

* * *

 **Review replies:**

 **hisuichanxx: Thank you XD**

 **crazyangelgirl21:**

 **Mira: :)**

 **Laxus: *discreetly whispers* Stop messing with her, punk**

 **Ooooh, he's in loooove!**

 **Laxus: Shut it.**


	26. Frosted Lands

**Ch. 25 — Frosted Lands**

* * *

 **Day: 25**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song You are My Sunshine.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: AU. Juvia goes for a walk in a snowy park. She does not expect to find anyone else there, but fate does love to play tricks.**

* * *

Juvia Lockser strode along the icy path, ignoring the cold as it pierced through her clothes. Her breath spilled out in a visible cloud every time she exhaled. The lake on her right was frozen into drifting chunks, and all of the plants that usually lined its shores had long since withered and died. This was Juvia's favorite time of year - when all was quiet and still. When nothing moved except for the trees in the wind.

Lost in her own mind, she continued to drift along the trail. Her foot caught on a frosted root that stuck up through the snow, and Juvia fell forwards with a shriek. An hand grabbed her arm seconds before she hit the ground. She yanked herself out of the stranger's hold and whipped to face them, face flushed with embarrassment.

The man's height struck her first. He was tall, at least a foot taller than her. His dark hair stuck out in every direction, and she could make out a prominent scar directly over one of his eyebrows. He a single earbud in his left ear, and the other one dangled loosely at his side.

"You need to be careful," He stated calmly. "It's slippery this time of year."

"I-I-" Juvia stuttered. The man raised an eyebrow, and Juvia's blush darkened; yet, his face broke into a friendly smile.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Lockser." The bluenette replied softly.

Gray nodded. "You know, it's rather lonely walking around here alone." He playfully held out an elbow. "Would you like to accompany me, lady?"

Juvia nodded mutely and twined her arm with his. Gray grinned, and slid the other earbud into her ear. The sound of cheerful music filled her head.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

As the two walked in the cold, frosted park, Juvia looked up at her companion. Her eyes dwelled on the large, beaming smile in it's seemingly permanent place on his face. How fitting, Juvia thought as the music rang in her ears.

* * *

 **Hehehe. Fluff X3.**

 **Mira: KAWAII!**

 **Freed: *throws self at Laxus* We found you!  
Laxus: We?**

 **Bickslow: The Raijinshuu's all here, baby!**

 **Evergreen: Indeed!**

 **Freed: *glares at Mira* You cannot take him from us…**

 **Mira: *glares with equal ferocity***

 **Laxus: *sweat-drops***

 **Haha.. Alright, Mira, I think it's time for you to go.**

 **Mira: Wha?**

 ***pushes Mira out door***

 **Laxus: …can I go too?**

 **Freed: NEVER!**

 **Laxus: …**

 **Ummm…. ALRIGHTY, THEN! Here's my opinion for today:**

 **I don't like it when people hate on authors who ask for reviews. (Though it has never happened to me personally.) All they want is some feedback on their writing — how will they get any better without some?**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: WOW! Really, a week?! I could never go for that long… I kind of just moan, groan, and cry for an hour or two then keep watching… On another note, it's good to be Happy every once in a while! XD**


	27. Happy Valentine's Day

**Ch. 26 — Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

 **Day: 26**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Bickslow always feels a bit lonely on Valentines' Day… but maybe this year will be the exception?**

* * *

Bickslow was perched on the huge branch of the oak tree that overlooked the guild hall, his arm wrapped around the trunk for support. The smile on his face as he watched his fellow mages give and receive love was like a mask; it hid the pain that ached inside the hollow of his chest. He always felt like an outsider on this day, even now when the rest of the Raijinshuu had joined in the festivities. Mira and Laxus exchanged roses as red as blushes took over their faces, Evergreen and Elfman sat next to one another in front of the bar, pointedly looking in opposite directions but secretly enjoying their closeness. Even Freed was talking to Laki, his red cheeks a striking contrast to his long green hair.

The armored mage sighed.

"Hey, what you doing up here?" A voice from above asked. Bickslow looked up, and had to wrap another arm around the trunk of the tree to prevent falling of his his surprise.

He was looking directly up the skirt of Lissana Strauss.

Quickly, he whipped his head down so his eyes were fixed on his feet. "Please get down here." Bickslow said in a strained voice, not even bothering to add his usual 'baby,' to the end of the sentence. For some reason, he never felt the need when around her. The white-haired teen looked puzzled for a moment. Then, her cheeks flushed darkly, and she hastily jumped down to the branch where Bickslow stood. Slowly, he looked up and met Lissana's eyes. They were a bit lighter than that of his siblings', he realized. Not the color of a stormy ocean, promising danger, but of the sky on a clear day.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as Lisanna coughed into her hand. His eyes focused.

"You spaced out there, for a second." She explained. Bickslow nodded slowly, and Lissana's brow crinkled in thought. "Don't you usually have those tiki dolls with you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I usually leave them at home today."

"Today?" She began to ask, but quickly registered the answer to her own question. "Oh, Valentine's Day." Lisanna looked down at the other guild members wistfully. "I don't really feel like I have a right to participate this year. I've missed so much of their lives." Her gaze drifted together to Lucy and Natsu, laughing together as they lay on the grass.

Bickslow's arm wrapped around Lissana's shoulders of it's own accord. She stiffened for a moment, but her muscles soon relaxed. He could feel every breath she released; they pulsed through his body with a suprisingly soothing effect.

As they watched the mages below from the peace of the treetops, Bickslow was struck with realization. The emptiness in his stomach was filled with a glowing warmth, his pain replaced with a peculiar feeling of happiness. Maybe, he thought as Lisanna let her head fall to rest on his shoulder, this Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY Y'ALL! Sorry for the small update, but I've recently been pulled down into the depths of the fandom known as Homestuck. I'm already on Act 5… haha…**

 **Bickslow: Wat. Have you done.**

 **Laxus/Freed/Evergreen: Hahahahahahha!**

 **Bickslow: Don't forget that you're all mentioned too…**

 **Laxus/Freed/Evergreen: *shut up***

 **I am very proud of this X3.**

 **Opinion (Special Edition: Ask The Raijinshuu):**

 **Soooo, Laxus… what do think about Mira?**

 **Laxus: *electrocutes* No. I refuse.**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! It seems that I only get positive comments on this (though I'm not sure if that's a good thing — one does need feedback so they can improve). I was honestly a bit horrified that there was no Gruvia youtube tribute with that song, but I suck at making videos, so I just wrote this. X3**

 **crazyangelgirl21: I'm cool! *puts on Dave Strider's sunglasses***


	28. Kitty Cat

**Ch. 27 — Kitty Cat**

* * *

 **Day: 27**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Natsu decides to play a prank on a certain celestial spirit…**

* * *

"Hey Luce, wanna see something hilarious?" The blonde in question looked up to see Natsu with a sly grin slicing his face in half, hands clenched around brown paper bag. His smile widened (if that was even possible at this point) when he noticed the interest in her brown eyes as they met his jade ones.

"No." The dragon slayer instantly deflated at Lucy's flat answer. She turned around and continued her conversation with Mira. The white-haired barmaid sent Natsu a sympathetic glance.

"Pleeeaaassse…" Natsu whined.

Lucy turned back around with a exasperated sigh. "No. Oh, Natsu, don't you dare start pouting. I said n— Mavis damn it, Natsu! Stop it with the puppy eyes! Urghhh! You know I can't resist those eyes! How are you even able to make your eyes that big?! You know what, FINE! Just don't blame me when you blow up the guild hall!"

Natsu's frown flipped back up into his regular perky smile. "Of course, Luce!" He lowered his voice, "Watch this." He slowly tiptoed up behind Loke, who had came to visit for no reason in particular, his sinister smirk in place the entire time. When the teen raised up his free hand to the brown bag, Lucy groaned and began to cover her eye. "I can't watch." But, Gray grabbed her wrist. "

"No, watch, it actually is hilarious." The ice mage said with an smile. Lucy was curious now. She turned her eyes back to Natsu, ignoring Juvia's malicious glare.

The former slammed his hand down on the paper bag, and an explosive _CRACK_ rang out throughout the hall. Many drinks were poured down shirts, and mages cursed Natsu in an interesting variety of languages.

Loke's reaction, however, was by far the funniest. He jumped up with a hiss, hair spiking out in every direction, almost as if there was a sea urchin perched atop his head.

Lucy burst into uncontrollable laughter, almost falling off of the bar stool in her hysterics. Gray was doing the same beside her, and Natsu jeered as he pointed at the agitated celestial spirit. Loke glared at the dragon slayer, a growling sound starting in the back of his throat. But, it was mostly ineffective, thanks to the fact that his hair was still sticking out in orange tufts.

It is safe to say that the guild hall ended up in shambles thanks to the fight between the two powerful mages that followed. The Master was not happy when he got back from his meeting.

* * *

 **Bickslow: Hello, babies!**

 **…** **I'm supposed to start…**

 **Laxus: Oh, so what, crybaby?**

 ***pouts***

 **Evergreen: *sniffs* What unbeffiting behavior for a lady.**

 ***glares***

 **Freed: What's the opinion for today? I find them rather interesting.**

 **Urrggghhh! Stop taking over my author's note! :( Anyway, since I was planning on doing it now anyway-**

 **Laxus: Off course you were.**

 **Shut up! Here:**

 **I've said this before, but hold with me — the character in question wasn't here at the time. Sooooo — Laxus should have a kitty!**

 **Laxus: …**

 **Freed: Not true! He does not have to sink to the level of the average dragon slayer! He is so much better than that!**

 **Laxus: *secretly wants a kitty***

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Haha! That is a little hypocritical, but that's okay! We all are at some point! XP** **Freed: I do not care if you laugh at me, but don't you dare laugh at Laxus-sama! (lame attempt at inserting an honorific there, sorry)**

 **How dare you not ship them! 0.0 (just kidding — no judgement here XD)**

 **guest: :) I understand not thinking of Bickslow and Lisanna, but they are actually one of my favorite couples! (I seem drawn to the pairings that aren't in the least canon)**

 **Alyss Hatter: To explain the quote, Lisanna actually says "What are you doing up** ** _here."_** **This implies that they are in the same place, but if she used the word 'there,' then it would have meant she was below him. And yes, great inference about the bird thing (I actually just thought she would have climbed, but that makes more sense…) And don't think this is offensive — I am actually EXTREMELY excited to have some criticism! So thank you very much for your comment XD**


	29. Home Again (1)

**Ch. 28 — Home Again: Of Plastic Lockets and Plastic Hearts**

* * *

 **Day: 28**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Summary: You are a 17-year-old girl, and an avid fan of Fairy Tail. You love to read reader insert fics, and always carry around at least one copy of the manga, in case of emergency. One day, you are hit by a truck, and when you wake up, you are somewhere… else. Wait, why is your hair** ** _green?!_**

* * *

You stare at the reflection in your mirror, covering a yawn with your hand. The girl in front of you has crusted, drooping eyes, and hair the color of mud that hung limply around her face. She is wearing a loose shirt with the My Chemical Romance insignia, sleeve hanging halfway off one shoulder, and a pair of oversized sweat pants. You shrug and turn away from your reflection, pausing to pull on a backpack before walking out the door.

You only get a few feet away from your door before a voice calls out, "Hey, (Y/n)!" You turn to see a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair jogging towards you, and you force out a half-hearted smile. Honestly, you have no idea how your friend always seems so perky in the morning.  
"Hello to you too, Kit." You mutter drowsily. The blonde had been your friend since the fifth grade, when you moved to your new home. You notice something odd — Kit was holding his hands behind his back. He never did that.

Kit follows your gaze, and his face lights up. He takes his hands out from behind his back, revealing a square box. The wrapping paper is torn to shreds, held to the box by pieces of duct tape. You stifle a laugh. "Happy Birthday!" Kit crows, forcing the box into your hands. He then grabs your wrist and begins to pull you along.

"Kit, the school is that way!" You protest, but he doesn't even falter.

"Yeah, but the _fun_ is this way!" He says with a grin. You laugh, and give up pulling against him. Kit lets go of your wrist, and instead picks you up bridal style. You squeak and attempt to break his hold, but your friend is suprisingly strong.

Soon you arrive at a park, abandoned except for a woman feeding the pidgeons. Kit leads you towards a circle of trees. When you get there, he steps back and gestures towards a narrow slit between two trees. "Ladies first." He says with teasing politeness. You punch in the shoulder, at which he lets out an exaggerated sound of hurt, and shuffle slowly through the crack.

When you get through, Kit struggles to follow. "You're getting fat," You joke once he has passed through fully. He scoffs and flexes his arm.

"Nah, babe, this is all muscle." You batt at him playfully, but this time he darts out of the way. "Nu-uh! Last time it _hurt!"_

You scoff and wave his comment away, then fall down to the ground, landing with legs crossed. You place the present down, and pat the ground next to you.

Kit sits, and you begin to tear off the wrapping. Eventually, you finish peeling, and a bare cardboard box sits on the grass. You gasp and hold up your hands to your face in an exaggerated fashion. "OMG! A _BOX!"_

Now it is Kit's turn to scoff and punch your shoulder. "Come on, open it!" He nags, and you comply. Inside is a plastic pendant threaded on a strand of yarn. You pick the necklace up gingerly, as if afraid it would break in your hands. You run your fingers over the surface of the pendant, and are surprised to find a latch. You open the locket. Inside is a picture of you and Kit when you were smaller. The blonde is grinning widely, and his two front teeth are missing. You, however, are flushed, and with a small smile, not even looking at the camera. Your and Kit's hands are clenched together.

You look up to see Kit with an apprehensive look on his face. He needn't have worried; you throw your arms around him without a second thought. Though his muscles tighten under your touch, you don't let go. Soon, he wraps his arms around you too, sealing you in his warm hold.

You and Kit laugh as you walk back towards your houses. The sun is beginning to set, tinging the skyline with red. As you walk across the street, a roaring fills your ears. Kit freezes in place, but you whip around. A huge truck is screaming towards you. Before you know what you are doing, you shove Kit out of the way. He screams out your name, but it is too late.

The truck slams into you, and darkness fills your vision.

There are voices all around you. Strange voices, ones you have never heard before.

"Is she going to be okay?" Female. A little high-pitched, but not of a child. It sounded too calm for that.

"Of course! Wendy worked on her!" A boisterous and loud voice calls. The vibrations shake your skull, and you groan in pain.

"Get out, all of you!" The tone was a little wobbly, that of an old woman's, but the voice also held large authority to it.

You slip back into unconsciousness before you can hear any more.

Your eyes squint against the harsh light as they peel open. You feel stiff, and your whole body burns. You make out blurry shapes around you, and you do not recognize your surroundings.

"Where am I?" You croak feebly. Your vision begins to clear, and your breath catches.

"Why, Fairy Tail, of course!" Natsu Dragneel says happily. He seems confused when you pass right back out.

* * *

 **Muahahahah! Cliff-hanger (sort of). The continuation of** ** _Home Again_** **depends on reviews, as it is my first time doing anything like this. Just so you know, the reader will** ** _not_** **be OP. In fact, she might not have any magic at all (ok, maybe a little, but she won't be very skilled). I may pair her with Sting or Rogue, as they are the only two I can write about pairing with anyone but the person I ship them with without severe chest pain/headaches. :) Or I might just make it so Kit comes somehow and ship them….**

 **Laxus: I have no reply for this.**

 ***shoves sparkly, rainbow cat (curtsy of crazyangelgirl21) in his face* Here, have a cat.**

 **Laxus: *whispers* I shall name you Sir Eldred Wrinkleson.**

 **Freed: *stares in horror***

 **OPINION!:**

 **Urghhhh. Hem… Well….. POTATOES!**

* * *

 **Review Replies X3:**

 **RustyRose16: Oh no! Please don't fall off your bed and crack your head open and slowly bleed to death so that I have one less follower and I will never become a writer and— wait where was I? Sorry, that happens sometimes. Haha… But seriously, don't fall off your bed because of my writing… On another note, thank you SOOOOOO much for your kind words! They put a smile on my face :)**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Thank you! The A/N is mine! *glares at Raijinshuu* Maybe I'll just replace them soon…. hmmm… maybe Cobra and Kinana…. But it's not like I can exactly control who I bring. It's more like an on-a-whim kind of thing. :) Laxus says thank you.**

 **Laxus: I do not!**

 ***holds up hand* Shhhh… you know you love it… embrace the cat…**


	30. The End of the Line

**Ch. 29 — The End of the Line**

* * *

 **Day: 29**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Summary: Natsu is arrested (finally). That is all there is to say.**

* * *

 _BANG!_

The ground shook as Natsu slammed his fist into the rogue wizard's face, and a cracking noise indicated a broken nose (or skull). The man wavered on his feet for a few seconds after the impact, then fell backwards to the floor.

Lucy sighed and massaged her temples as she surveyed her surroundings. The small town looked like it had been hit by an asteroid! Demolished buildings, smoking telephone poles, and cracked streets! The wizard the duo had been facing wasn't even that strong!

The dragon slayer sauntered up to his friend, painfully unaware of her exsasperation.

His mouth opened to say something when a hand grabbed his arm. Natsu turned to face a sullen cop in a slightly singed uniform. "Excuse me, sir, we're going to have to ask you to come with us."

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine, Lu!" Levy reassured her friend for the twentieth time. The blonde had done nothing but pace and worry aloud since she had returned alone.

"Meh, the cops'll probably just lock him up for a few years." Gray added unhelpfully. "Moron probably deserves it."

The doors to the guild banged open, and Natsu strode inside, accompanied by the same morose policeman. "You can have him back!" The man said, shoving Natsu inside and storming away.

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess even the law could't stand him."

* * *

 **I have a few announcements to make!  
1 - Home again ****_will_** **be continued.**

 **2 - My story Black Steel Gajeel is on hiatus.**

 **3 - That's it, really.**

 **I have other things to do so… short note/chapter today, sorry.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: Don't cry o.o I'll make the sequel soon!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: No guests at all today! (Laxus took the kitty with him) XD So I've got some peace and quiet here! Of course I'll continue :)**


	31. Home Again (2)

**Ch. 30 — Home Again: Of New Places and Familiar Faces**

* * *

 **Day: 30**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Summary: You are a 17-year-old girl, and an avid fan of Fairy Tail. You love to read reader insert fics, and always carry around at least one copy of the manga, in case of emergency. One day, you are hit by a truck, and when you wake up, you are somewhere… else. Wait, why is your hair** ** _green?!_**

* * *

 _Your eyes squint against the harsh light as they peel open. You feel stiff, and your whole body burns. You make out blurry shapes around you, and you do not recognize your surroundings._

 _"_ _Where am I?" You croak feebly. Your vision begins to clear, and your breath catches._

 _"_ _Why, Fairy Tail, of course!" Natsu Dragneel says happily. He seems confused when you pass right back out._

* * *

When you wake up again, there are no people at your bedside. You slowly sit up, using your elbows for support, and take in your surroundings. You are in an infirmary of some sort, but the rest of the cots are vacant. You sit the rest of the way up, ignoring the ache shooting through your chest, and slip your legs over the side of the bed. You then, cautious as to not fall, press your feet to the ground. You hiss as a headache bangs against the sides of your skull, but still carefully slide the rest of the way out of the bed. You wobble on your feet for a few seconds before taking a tentative step. Then another, and another, and soon you were walking towards the door, arms thrust out to keep balance. You twist the knob and step out of the room.

And right into someone's chest.

* * *

With a shrill shriek you stumble back, collapsing to the ground. Your not sure if you're going to be able to get up again without help. Cheeks inflamed with embarrassment, you look up to see who you had ran into. The pink-haired teen from before.

Natsu Dragneel.

You had pushed the memory out of your mind, but now it came back to you; you weren't sure if you should be giddy or horrified. You just stared numbly at the dragon slayer in front of you.

A face poked out from behind him; large eyed and blue-haired — there was only one person this girl could be. Wendy Marvell. Your eyes fog up and you begin to pant. You feel so… cold. Wendy's eyes widen even more as she takes in your current state. She darts out from behind Natsu and to your side, putting her hand to your forehead.

"She's burning up." Wendy looks up at Natsu pleadingly. "Can you get her back to the cot?"

Natsu obliges, scooping you up and placing you gently back on the bed. Wendy closes her eyes and places her hands on either side of your head. Your eyesight flickers as a soothing warmth emanates from Wendy's fingers.

When the darkness claims you once more, you somehow know everything is going to be alright.

* * *

 **So, nothing substantial today, sorry. :( Busy once again.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: My thought was that he would just burn everything and be generally a pain, but yeah, you got the general idea :) Thanks!**


	32. Anywhere, Everywhere (3)

**Ch. 31 — Anywhere, Everywhere (Part 3)**

* * *

 **Day: 31**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Summary: There are some bumps in the road as Lil' Natsu & Lucy (with the added company of Gildarts) travel to Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _"_ _So," he said in a cheery voice as he stood up, scooping up Natsu's prone body. "You ever thought of joining a guild, kid?"_

* * *

Lucy blinked. Actually, she had dreamt of joining a guild many, many times, and had even considered running away to one at some points. And yet, thoughts of her not-yet-deceased mother had kept her from actually going through with anything.

Gildarts looked at her expectantly. On a whim, Lucy nodded; a small movement, barely noticeable, but still most definitely there. Gildarts' face broke into a smile.

"Well, Fairy Tail is he best there is!" He exclaimed. Then, throwing Natsu over one shoulder like the boy was a bag of potatoes, he started to walk away.

Lucy stared at the mage numbly for a few moments; suddenly, she broke out of her daze and, realizing that his form was quickly vanishing into the trees, sprinted after him. She caught up to him after a few moments and slowed to a walk, though she still had to work to keep up with Gildarts' long-legged strides.

After a few moments of trekking in silence, the blonde spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"Magnolia Town — that's where the Fairy Tail guild hall is."

Lucy nodded. That made sense.

Natsu murmured something that Lucy couldn't quite make out. It sounded a bit like Neil. Or maybe Fig? He said the word again, this time louder, and she realized what the dragon slayer was trying to say. Igneel. The name of his dragon father. He said it again. Gildarts looked down at the pink-haired child in his arms worriedly.

Natsu began to writhe in the older mage's hold. "Igneel, Igneel!" He shouted, and Lucy was taken aback by the look of absolute despair on his face. When he began to kick, Gildarts sat him down on the ground. Natsu immediately curled up into a fetal position and began to whimper to himself. "Igneel, Igneel…"

Lucy did the only thing she could think of. She crouched down next to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him, whispering little nothings into his ear. Soon, the boy calmed down, though he still quivered a bit in Lucy's arms.

Gildarts watched the two with a look of amazement. Had they really only met a few hours ago? It seemed like they had been friends for years, from his perspective.

After a few minutes of this, Natsu's eyes cracked open. He seemed surprised by Lucy's hold on him, but made no move to escape. In fact, he just raised a hand and tentatively began to stroke Lucy's hair. It was a few more moments before he noticed Gildarts' prescense.

"Who the hell are you?" He said loudly, standing up and shrugging off Lucy's arms. The blonde quickly grabbed his arm before Natsu launched himself at the older mage once again.

"He's a friend, Natsu!" She said hurriedly. "He's going to help us get to a guild. A _real guild._ " Lucy said the last few words with excitement lacing her voice. Natsu looked up at Gildarts curiously.

"Gildarts Clive, at your service!" The cloaked man said happily, holding out a hand for Natsu to shake. The small dragon slayer didn't move.

"I don't trust you." He stated.

Lucy looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Natsu! Just give him a chance!"

Natsu huffed. "Fine."

Gildarts smiled. That was enough for him. "Alright then, kiddies, let's get going!"

* * *

When they reached a town a few hours later, Lucy's legs felt like putty. She panted heavily as she leaned on Natsu for support, who, unlike her, hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Alright, first things first." Gildarts said. "We need to get you too some new clothes. Right now, you're turning heads."

Lucy ended up in a simple blouse and knee-length skirt (Natsu wouldn't let her wear anything shorter), while the dragon slayer purchased a vest and a ragged pair of pants, along with practical sandals. He refused to take off the huge scarf, so it trailed behind him as he walked.

They were walking towards the train station when Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to face a sullen man wearing a police uniform. "Excuse me, ma'am. But you're going to have to come with us."

Natsu stiffened at Lucy's side, Gildarts doing the same behind her. "Why?" The dragon slayer hissed between clenched teeth.

"You are Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, are you not?"

Natsu spoke before Lucy could say anything. "No, she's Lucia Dragneel. My sister. But we have been told the resemblance is startling."

Lucy stared at the boy, surprised with the ease of his lie.

"Is this true?" The policeman asked, looking to Gildarts.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so, sir. I'm Gildarts Clive, and I'm taking these two young mages to Fairy Tail."

The policeman nodded. "Very well, then, continue on."

Gildarts led the two to the train station, where they hurriedly bought their tickets and boarded the train to Magnolia.

As the train lurched into movement, Natsu's hand flew to his mouth, and his face turned to a dark green color that made a very interesting contrast to his pink hair.

"Oh Mavis." **(A/N: Natsu already says this because…. Logic?)** He muttered, free hand clutching his stomach. "Oh my Mavis."

Gildarts looked a bit worried. "Don't spew any chunks, okay kid?"

Unfortunately, by the time the train had reached their stop, Natsu had indeed thrown up (though thankfully, he had stuck his head out the window at the time).

The helped a staggering Natsu off the train. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she examined her surroundings. A huge cathedral, bustling shops, smiling people, and the huge guild building looming over everything.

Fairy Tail, get ready, cause Lucy Heartfilia's in town now.

* * *

 **XD Haha! Sort of longer chapter!**

 **Jellal: …**

 **Merudy: Awwww!**

 **Ultear: Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Fangirl.**

 **New guests? Oh well, at least you're not a bunch of grouches.**

 **Merudy: You better hope not!**

 **Ultear: Jellal is grumpy in the mornings.**

 **Jellal: Hey!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: :) It makes me very happy to know that. Thank you.**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Reader inserts are actually one of my favorite types! X3 They're really fun to read. (Especially the ones with plot).**


	33. Fedora Frenzy

**Ch. 32: Fedora Frenzy**

* * *

 **Day: 32**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Silver Fullbuster walks into the guild wearing a fedora. It does not bode well with his father.**

* * *

Gray yawned into his hand as he surveyed the guild hall. All around him, fights were breaking out amongst the younger mages. _Maybe I should go find Natsu,_ he thought as he watched Nashi launch herself at Thalia Redfox. But, before he could actually get up to do so, the doors creaked open, and in walked his son, Silver.

The ice-mage's jaw dropped in horrified surprise, and his fingers lost their grip on his beer. The glass clattered to the floor.

The silvery-eyed boy had a very smug grin on his face, an expression that would make any parent's nerves crawl with anxiety. But that wasn't what had scared Gray out of his wits. And it wasn't the fact that his son was naked but for a pair of boxers, either. No, it was the article of clothing on top of Silver's head that had made Gray drop his drink.

It was a dull-blue fedora, perched atop his son's dark curls.

Oh, the horror.

Gray stormed over to his son, snatching the hat from his head.

"No. No. Just no." Was his reply to Silver's protest. The older man then continued to storm out of the guild hall, fedora still in hand. Later, he would have Natsu burn the horrid thing until it was nothing but ashes.

* * *

 **XD Ta-daaaaa!**

 **Merudy: I don't get it.**

 **Ultear: I get the feeling that it might be funnier if we knew another key detail.**

 **Jellal: …**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Thank you so much for the compliment! XD**

 **Ultear: It is nice to meet you.**

 **Jellal: Likewise.**

 **Merudy: Hiya! *waves happily***


	34. Another Drink

**Ch. 33: Another Drink**

* * *

 **Day: 33**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: The story of the day Bacchus finally decided to join his wife in Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Cana sighed into her empty cup. The sweet, lingering smell of alcohol filled her nose, and she raised her arm, gesturing to Mira for a another glass. As soon as she received it, she tipped her head back and downed the whole thing.

"Whoa, there," She heard someone say in humored tone from behind. She turned to face the speaker. Bacchus. But there was something different - the Quarto Cerberus mage's cheeks were not yet flushed with the color of drunkenness as Cana was used to.

"Whadda you want?" She slurred, gazing at her husband from under drooping lids.

"Why, just to see my new guildmate!" Bacchus exclaimed innocently.

"Mhmm." Cana began to turn around, ready for another drink. Then, something clicked in her mind. She whipped back around, eyes wide. "What?!"

"Didn't you see the guild mark?"

Sure enough, when Cana took a closer look, she could see a purple mark standing out on his chest.

"Oh."

"Uhmm."

Cana turned back to the bar without another word. "Another drink over here, please!"

* * *

 **:) No time for a long note, sorry guys…**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Guest: Errrr….. I actually meant to change that genre to humor… haha….**

 **crazyangelgirl21: :)**

 **Gray: No! No! Fedoras are not! No!**

 **Give in Gray, you know they are…**


	35. Sincerely, Lucy

**Ch. 34: Sincerely, Lucy of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Day: 34**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Here is a letter. From Lucy, to all of you.**

* * *

Dear Fandom,

I would very much appreciate it if you did not ship me with EVERY LIVING THING WITHIN A TWO-INCH RADIUS.

(Though Natsu would be fine.)

Sincerely,

Lucy of Fairy Tail

P.S. — You have been warned.

* * *

 **So ummmm, this is from Lucy. I might make another (from a different character), but probably not. Have a nice day :)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: The fedora thing is a joke from the Eclipse Spirits arc, if you didn't know. But, I'm not going to give any spoilers, just in case.**


	36. From Gray

**Ch. 35: From Gray**

* * *

 **Day: 35**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Another Letter. This one from Gray.**

* * *

Fandom,

I don't like Juvia in that way, so please stop insisting that I do, and writing odd and frankly disturbing stories about us. Really. I swear.

-Gray

P.S. It's true!

* * *

 **No time sorry.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Nightcore's Lover: XD Haha!**

 **crazyangelgirls21: I actually do like to read the occasional Sticy or LaLu story, but everyone has their own taste! :)**


	37. From Loke

**Ch. 36: From Loke**

* * *

 **Day: 36**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: A letter from Loke.**

* * *

Dear Fandom,

1) Stop making me out as an arrogant prick.

2) I am more amazing than you could ever possibly imagine with your puny minds.

3) Lucy loves me! She does!

Leo The Lion (Loke)

* * *

 **Still no time. :(**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Viperhat: Interesting! So who do you ship Gray with, if not with Juvia?**

 **Alyss Hatter: I'm glad that you're enjoying them! (Especially since they're just me being laaaazy.**

 **crazyangelgirl21: XD I'm happy you liked it!**


	38. Fiance

**Ch. 36: Fiance**

* * *

 **Day: 36**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: How the almost-kiss between Jellal and Erza should have gone.**

* * *

"I-I have a fiance!" Jellal stuttered, backpedaling. Erza gave him a questioning look.

"Mm-hmm." She said skeptically, and took a step forward.

Before the older mage had a chance to react, she had grabbed him by the front of the cloak and swept him into passionate kiss.

When the broke apart, Jellal's face was a striking red contrast to his blue hair.

"Say hi to your _fiance_ for me." Erza said smugly as she strode away.

* * *

 **XP**

 **Jellal: Haha… ha… *walks away***

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl: I'm glad you're glad I was glad that you liked it too. (Try saying that five times fast.)**


	39. Tastes Like Vanilla

**Ch. 38: Tastes Like Vanilla**

* * *

 **Day: 38**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Natsu is very interesting when drunk. (Though Lucy might not agree).**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar, half-full glass in her hand, as she watched her guild mates dance drunkenly around the hall. She didn't even know why they were partying this time.

"Hey, hey Luce!" Natsu staggered towards the blonde, cheeks flushed red from drinking.

"Yes, Natsu?" She said patiently.

"You,"—he hiccuped—"you smell nice."

Lucy blinked. "…okay."

The dragon slayer looked at her curiously. "Hmmmm…"

"What?"

Natsu licked her cheek sloppily, snaking his arms around her neck. "Tastes like vanilla, too."

Lucy froze, cheeks heating up with embarrassment. But, before she could say anything in response, Natsu promptly threw up all over the front of her brand new dress.

The next morning, no one would tell Lucy exactly what she did next, but the foot-shaped bruise right in the middle of Natsu's face spoke for itself.

* * *

 **My computer wasn't letting me upload this yesterday, sorry. :(**

 **Natsu: *looks around excitedly* Cool!**

 **Haven't you already been here?**

 **Natsu: Yep!**

 **…** **get out.**

 **Natsu: I think not! XD**

 **Get. Out.**

 **Natsu: No!**

 ***sighs* Fine.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: I couldn't do it either. Though that's probably because I stumble over words aloud when speaking aloud. ;)**

 **Jellal: No. No no no nononononono. No.**

 **He means yes.**

 **Jellal: No!**

 **Yes.**

 **Jellal: No!**

 **Yes.**

 **Jellal: No!**

 **No.**

 **Jellal: Yes!**

 **:)**

 **Jellal: You…**


	40. The Box on the Shelf

**Ch. 39 — The Box on the Shelf**

* * *

 **Day: 39**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Natsu finally decides to find out what's in that little box that Lucy never lets him touch. He is both delighted and horrified at what he finds.**

* * *

Natsu quietly closed the door to Lucy's apartment behind him. He stood still, listening for any noise. When he didn't hear any, he visibly relaxed, a sly grin taking over his face.

He tiptoed into her study cautiously, as the blonde had taken to setting traps around the house for this very reason. Thankfully, he didn't appear to spring any.

His eyes glimmered mischeaviously as his eyes came to rest on the box on one of her shelves. He had asked before what was in there, but the celestial mage had always dodged the question.

Today was the day he found out what was in that box.

He carefully picked it up, then sat down on the floor, legs crossed. He put the box in his lap and, careful as not to break it, pried open the lid. Inside were dozens of folded papers. He took one out and began to read.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Today my mind is finally at ease. I have a family, friends, and maybe even a lover._

 _He is kind, and makes me laugh whenever I feel down. He makes me feel happy inside. Is that what it means to be in love?_

 _With compassion,_

 _Lucy._

Natsu stared at the paper for a long time. Then, the door clicked open, and he heard footsteps on the wooden floor. Usually, he would have quickly raced to greet the blonde, but now he just stared numbly at the letter, even as she entered her study.

"Natsu!" She shrieked, cheeks flaring up. "What are you _doing?!_ "

"Um, err…"

"I told you _never_ to touch that!" Lucy growled, snatching the paper out of his hands. She quickly looked it over. "Oh, god. Why did you have to read this one…" The celestial mage moaned miserably.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Natsu said softly.

Lucy looked up at him in dismay. "Wait, seriously? It's you, dumbass!"

Natsu blinked. "Oh." Then, in one smooth movement, he stood up and pulled the blonde into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Natsu: I don't know what to say.**

 **Yes you do.**

 **Natsu: I do?**

 **Yep. You're going to say that this is a masterful piece of art that deserves an award.**

 **Natsu: …**

 **:)**

 **Opinion:**

 **A woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck would if a woodchuck could chuck wood.**


	41. Drake

**Ch. 40 — Drake**

* * *

 **Day: 40**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Superhero AU. Lucy Heartfilia is a starving writer, with a life boring enough to put most to sleep. Still, she tries to look for adventure everywhere, and eventually it comes to her — in the form of the superhero Drake, her home city's resident pyromaniac.**

* * *

Lucy closed the door to her study behind her, sliding down into a sitting position and dropping her head into her hands. After a few minutes of contemplating lazy, half-formed thoughts, she stood up with sigh and trudged over to her desk, which was carpeted with potential story ideas (most of which Lucy knew she would never build on), and the remains of old candy bars.

When she had cleared a relatively uncluttered area, she took her laptop out of the tote bag that was slung over her shoulder and placed it atop the desk.

She opened up a new document, turned on some music, and grabbed a chocolate. Alright. Now she was ready.

Lucy took a bite of the bar, then grabbed a random post-it. She scanned the words scribbled on it's surface, then, with an approving nod, set it back down and set fingers to keyboard.

She had only written a few paragraphs when she hold a ringing crash from across her apartment, the kind so loud that it that triggers a headache with it's vibrations.

The blonde shot up and raced to find the source of the sound, flinging open her door to find…. oh wow.

There, lying spreadeagled on her floor, surrounded by a sparkling mosaic of glass shards from Lucy's broken window, was a man.

And his salmon pink hair wasn't even the strangest thing about him.

His features were mostly hidden by a bright orange mask that ended just before his nose. Two spiraling horns stuck out out of his head, and he was dressed in… omygod. A _skin-tight,_ and when Lucy says skin-tight, she means **_skin-frickin-tight,_** red and yellow suit.

He groaned, and Lucy stumbled back, shocked out of her numb daze. "W-who the heck are you?!"

The man didn't answer, just staggered up and lept back out, vanishing over the windowsill. She gasped and sprinted to the window. But, when she looked out, the only thing she could see was a thin spiral of smoke snaking up in the distance.

* * *

 **Duh, duh, duhhhhh!**

 **Might continue this, might not. *shrug* It doesn't really strike that much of a chord.**

 **Natsu: Ooooooh! Superhero! ME! YASSSSSS!  
…you're already a dragon slayer.**

 **Natsu: But SUPERPOWERS are different!  
…**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Guest: Hehehehehe. (That was my lame evil laughter my the way.)**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Why thank you, thank you very much. (Yes I use that joke too much.) I try to use reverse psychology also, but I stink at it sooooooo…. :) The thing I am good at, however, is using the longest and most confusing words I can when speaking. I don't do that here because you guys actually read this of your own accord, whereas my friends do not listen to me of their own free will.**

 **Alyss Hatter: Glad you thought so! Your reviews always make me smile :)**


	42. Even So

**Ch. 41 — Even So**

* * *

 **Day: 41**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: For she was Lucy of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The guild hall was torn, impaled, ripped to shreds. Metal poles stuck out in every direction like the gruesome spines of some demonic porcupine. But, when the blonde looked at the place, she saw nothing but home. When she looked at the battered, tear-streaked faces of her companions, now blessed with the joy of victory, she felt nothing but peace.

For she was Lucy of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **shamwoohoo52: Oh, believe me, I will. :)**

 **crazyangelgirl21:**

 **Natsu: They are! They are they are theyaretheyaretheyARE!**

 **…**

 **Haha! The only drawback to using them for me is having to explain the definition. (At this point I usually just tell them to look it up.)**


	43. Snore

**Ch. 43: Snore**

* * *

 **Day: 43**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary" Lucy and Nats— SNOOORE.**

* * *

Natsu smiled into the pillow as he felt Lucy's warmth settle next to him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness seep into his vision, ready for a good night of sl—

"SNOOOORRREE." Lucy said loudly.

"What?"  
"I'm snoring. SNOOOOREE."

Natsu rolled to look at the blonde's face in dismay.

There was a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Natsu took note of it, and turned back to the pillow.

"SNOOOOOREE."

"Snore."

"SNNOOOOOORRRREEE."

* * *

 **Snore.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: It does get annoying, but it's kind of worth it :)**


	44. Emails

**Ch. 44: Emails**

* * *

 **Day: 44**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! (Or Shakespeare.)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Summary: Who knew that emails could be so romantic. Levy certainly didn't.**

* * *

Levy was typing furiously on her computer, banging out the next chapter of her novel-in-progress, when she a notification popped up in the top-right corner of her screen.

 _You have a message from: irondragonslayer_

Why had Gajeel messaged her? She clicked on the notification, and her inbox opened up immediately. The email was… suprisingly long at a first glance. Levy read it through.

 _Dear Shrimp,_

 _Today is Valentine's day, so I thought maybe you would want to come over to my place? It would be fun. And I promise you wouldn't regret it! We'll have a good time!_

 _Probably._

 _So, um, reply to this when you can. Shrimp._

 _And get your nose out of that book that you're probably reading._

 _Not that reading is a bad thing!_

 _It's not!  
…_

 _See you later, I guess._

 _\- Gajeel_

Levy broke into laughter when she finished reading the last word. She had never imagined Gajeel as the nervous type!

Her giggling ceased as another message appeared on the screen.

 _If I should think of love_

 _I'd think of you, your arms uplifted,_

 _Tying your hair in plaits above,_

 _The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,_

 _The soft curve of your winding head._

 _No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus_

 _So have bewitched. I think of this,_

 _And all my universe becomes perfection._

 _But were you in my arms, dear love,_

 _The happiness would take my breath away,_

 _No thought could match that ecstasy,_

 _No song encompass it, no other worlds._

 _If I should think of love,_

 _I'd think of you._

 _\- Gajeel_

Wait… is that… Shakespeare?!

 _No regrets._

 _\- Gajeel_

Levy's face broke into a wide, beaming smile.

 _I'll be over in a few._

 _-Levy_

* * *

 **XD GaLe! It seems like I haven't done one of these in a while! They're refreshing, in a way. :)**

 **Gajeel: …**

 **Gajeel: Goodbye.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Thanks! :) Your comments always make me smile.**


	45. Emails (2)

**Ch. 45: Emails 2**

* * *

 **Day: 45**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! (Or Shakespeare.)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Summary: Who knew that emails could be so romantic. Levy certainly didn't. (Part 2….)**

* * *

 _YES! Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesesyeysye!_

 _-Gajeel_

 _Oh Mavis that looked stupid._

 _-Gajeel_

 _:[_

 _-Gajeel_

* * *

 **Sorry peeps no time for anyone else :P**

* * *

 **Opinion:**

 **If someone is not only a fan of fandom, it does not mean that they are not a 'true' fan. :(**

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: The scarcity of your reviews makes them all the more special :) (And it lets me know if a certain chapter is half-decent)**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Hahahaha! This review cracked me up! ;)**


	46. The Dolly

**Ch. 45: The Dolly**

* * *

 **Day: 45**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: It's just a doll, Natsu.**

* * *

"It's a doll, Natsu."

"No, it is a demon that will murder you in your sleep!" Natsu gestured frantically and the porcelain doll on Lucy's bed. "Can you not see the evil intent in it's eyes?!"

"Natsu, it's a doll."

"Can you not see the smug way that grin stretches grimly over it's painted cheeks?"

"It's a doll. A doll."

"It is as evil as Jellal! As evil as Hades!"

"Both of those guys turned out okay."

"A-as evil... as ZEREF!"

"Zeref just wants to die, Natsu. In his mind he is doing what he does for the greater good."

"THERE IS NO ACCURATE WAY TO DESCRIBE THIS CREATURE'S EVIL SPIRIT!"

"...Natsu, no."

"BUT-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope. No. NO MORE."

"...well you don't have to yell…"

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: :)**

 **Guest: Thank you!**


	47. Cosplay

**Ch. 46: Cosplay**

* * *

 **Day: 47**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Lucy tries to cosplay… haha…**

* * *

"What... Are you wearing?" Natsu asked, staring at his friend in horror.

Lucy was dressed in a strange set of orange pajamas with a sun insignia printed in the middle of the shirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face by an orange headband. But, that wasn't what had induced her friends horror-induced jaw-drop. No, it was the fact that every visible inch of skin was covered by gray face paint.

"What, have you never heard of cosplay before?" Erza asked as she strolled by.


	48. Anywhere, Everywhere (4)

**Ch. 47: Anywhere, Everywhere (Part 3)**

* * *

 **Day: 47**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Lucy, Gildarts, and Natsu reach Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Wow..." Lucy stared up at the massive building, brown eyes wide with apprehension. Even just the doors were at least four times as big as her!

"Wow is right, kiddo." Next to the blonde, Gildarts was practically glowing with pride. It was his guild that had the child so impressed, after all.

"Pshhhh, it's not that big." Natsu flapped his hand dismissively.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then how about we go on in."

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please!" She exclaimed, ignoring Natsu's betrayed gasp at her words.

The older Mage pushed the doors open, and the pink-haired boy's jaw dropped.

If possible, the guild hall seemed even bigger on the inside. The young Celestial Mage sprinted in, spinning as to drink in as much of her surroundings as possible. The walls were lined with countless tables, and each table was crammed full with mages of every kind. The sound of all of the guild members was nearly deafening, but Lucy didn't care.

"Wow..." She breathed again, and this time Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Someone shouted, and a white-haired blur launched at the elder man.

Gildarts simply laughed and thrust out a hand. The blur rammed head-first into his hand and crumpled to the floor.

"Oowww..." The challenger moaned piteously. Now that she was not in motion, Lucy could get a better look at her. Her silvery hair was waist-length, tied back tightly but for a single strand that hung over her ear. As for her attire... Well, let's just leave it at the fact that if was a bit scanty for a girl of her age.

"Nice to see you too, Mirajane." Gildarts said good-naturedly. The girl, Mirajane, just groaned in response, picking herself up off the floor.

"Big sis!" A smaller girl whined, sprinting to Mirajane's side. She looked up at Gildarts apologetically. "Sorry! I told her not to!"

Gildarts grinned. "It's fine, kid."

Lucy shot a glance at Natsu, scaling his reaction to the brief scuffle. To her ever-mounting horror, he looked to be preparing to throw himself at the older (and obviously more skilled) Mage.

"Nope!" Lucy exclaimed, latching onto Natsu's arm.

"What the-"

"Nope!" Lucy shouted, a bit louder than she had originally intended. All eyes in the room turned to her. Her cheeks reddened at the attention, but she didn't let go of Natsu's arm. "Hi?" She said sheepishly, giving a little wave to the staring mages.

"Oh, that's right! I picked up these squirts along the way!" Gildarts put his hands on the two kids' shoulders, grinning widely.

"You're turning this place into an orphanage, Gildarts!" One voice called from the crowd.

At the same time, a blonde teen leaning against one of the pillars lining the room scoffed. Just what we need - another pair of useless brats." He muttered, just loud enough that Natsu's ears pricked up at the noise.

The dragon slayer bristled under Lucy's hand, and she tightened her grip.

"They have some strong magic," Gildarts reasoned.

"Let's see it then!" Another man cried, and most of the room's occupants shouted out their agreement. Mirajane looked a bit angry, but when she opened her mouth to say something she was silenced by a hand on her shoulder.

The owner of that hand was a small old man with more wrinkles then a tortoise left out in the sun for a year. Still, he practically glowed with health.

The room fell into silence as the old man raised a hand. "What do you think we are, Gildarts?" He asked calmly.

"Master, you can't be seri-"

"I said, 'What do you think we are, Gildarts?'"

Gildarts looked the Master straight in the eyes. "I think we are a guild that never turns away a person in need."

There was a heavy silence that felt almost tangible in the air for a few moments. When the old man nodded his approval, Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The master's face broke into a smile. "Good. Now, let's welcome our newest guild mates... WITH A PARTY!"


	49. A Few Choice Words From Natsu

**Ch. 48: A Few Choice Words from Natsu**

* * *

 **Day: 48**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary: Natsu needs a lesson on Romance.**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I think you are sweet. Your hair is like straw and your eyes are like cat food. I love you._

 _-Natsu_

Lucy stared at her computer screen, jaw open. After a few mute minutes, she simply closed the laptop, stood up, and walked out the door. She needed some fresh air.

* * *

 **-IMPORTANT NOTICE-**

 **I realize that my chapters are short, but my goal for this is to write a chapter** ** _every day,_** **and that is no easy task. I do have a life. So please bear with me, and no flames :)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: I'm glad you liked it!**


	50. A Few Choice Words From Natsu (2)

**Ch. 49: A Few Choice Words from Natsu (Ending 2)**

* * *

 **Day: 49**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary: Natsu needs a lesson on Romance. (Alternate ending.)**

* * *

Lucy stood up and closed her laptop in one smooth motion. She needed some fresh air.

And for a certain cat to die.

She stormed out of her apartment and towards the guildhall, not even pausing to greet the boatmen sailing along the canal. She slammed open the doors and stomped inside.

"Alright," the blonde shouted. "Where's Happy?!"

Everyone quieted to look up at the seething mage, eyes filled with fear. Huh. That felt kind of good. Maybe Lucy should try to be angry more often.

Lucy shook her head. She needed to stay on task.

"I _said,_ has anyone seen Happy?!" She yelled louder. Her guildmates flinched.

"Calm down, Luce." Natsu suggested, standing up from his table and walking up to the blonde. He smiled plaintively. "Why are you so mad?"

Lucy showed the pink-haired teen the email from 'him' in response. His face reddened, to the point where he looked near-combustion.

"HAPPY!" Natsu screamed. On the other side of the guild hall, under the bar, Happy gulped. Oh, he knew he shouldn't of sent that email.

* * *

 **:3**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Lucy is too busy strangling a certain blue cat to accept your gracious apology. :)**

 **Alyss Hatter: Thanks for the intel! I actually read your comments after writing this chapter, and it was funny to see. ;) Wow… those are actually pretty long comments! Thank you once again for the constructive criticism — I don't get that much of it, so it's really a treat when i do! I'm actually quite terrified of dolls myself…**

 **sugarsugarrush: XD I agree with you and Natsu! Dolls are vile vermin that should be exterminated from this earth— (*I would go on to rant for a few hours, but I'm going to spare you that*)**


	51. Trumpets

**Ch. 50: Trumpets**

* * *

 **Day: 50**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Natsu loves Lucy. That's really all there is too it.**

* * *

"Luce! Hey, Luce!" Natsu bounded up to the blonde, grin plastered across his face. Lucy turned with a roll of her eyes to face the less mature teen; yet a smile still tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I love you!" He trumpeted proudly, eyes glowing with excitement.

Lucy laughed. "Yes, you've said that many times now." The smile on her face grew wider.

Natsu shook his head vigorously, pink hair flopping over his eyes as he did so. "No, I mean I _really, really love you."_

Lucy sighed. "Yeah Natsu, I got your drift." She grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him into a brief kiss. "See?"

"Oh." Natsu blinked. "Yeah!" He said, eyes sparkling.

"Get a room, you too!" Gray called from across the room.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is some pretty bad romance. Happy 50th Chapter!**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: Thanks for the compliment! Great minds think alike ;)**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Lucy appreciates the offer, but sadly, she cannot stay mad at that cute blue face. (More like Natsu begged her not to go through with it XP)**

 **PandaCakeRox4Ever: Funny seeing you here! ;) I'll gladly join the 'Save Happy the Cat Foundation!' *avoids piano tossed out of window by a certain blonde***


	52. -hic-

**Ch. 51: -hic-**

* * *

 **Day: 51**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary: Errr… drunk Levy?**

* * *

"Gaj-hic-eel!" The dragon slayer in question looked up questioningly as Levy called his name.

"What do you want, shrimp?" He asked gruffly, turning to face- Oh my Mavis Levy was completely and totally drunk.

Levy's cheeks were flushed with alcohol. Her blue hair hung unkempt around her heart-shaped face, and her headband lay discarded on the floor behind her.

"-hic-I was just woondoring-hic-if you wanted to hear a story." She slurred, smiling absently.

Gajeel sighed. "Fine."

Levy fell forward unconscious into Gajeel's arms without a single word.

"How many times have I told you not to drink?" Gajeel moaned despairingly.

* * *

 **I… have no excuse.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Gray is currently saying some very rude things that I have the curtsey not to repeat. :)**


	53. Drip, Drip, Drop

**Ch. 52: Drip Drip Drop**

* * *

 **Day: 52**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Drip, drip, drop.**

* * *

Juvia sat by the window, watching the rain pound down on the asphalt outside. Drip, drip, drop, went the droplets against the pavement. The bluenette sighed and tightened her grip on her cup of hot cocoa, not even flinching when the mug grew uncomfortably hot against her palms.

Drip, drip, drop.

It was like an infinite ticking inside her head. Wherever she went, the rain followed, an unsteady beat forever ringing inside her skull. It was beginning to become almost unbearable. Sometimes Juvia just wanted to turn into water and disappear among the lingering puddles.

She took sip of her cocoa, and turned away from the window.

The rain woman was in a cafe that some might describe as petite - floral wallpaper, small, round tables, a tiny bar where two servers rushed back and forth to make what the customers had ordered. The air was thick with the scent of fruit and fresh-baked bread.

There was a splash from outside. Juvia turned back to the window, and was surprised to see children splashing about in the puddles.

Having _fun._ In _her_ rain.

A small smile grew across the bluenette's face. Maybe being a 'gloomy' rain woman wasn't that bad of a deal, after all.

* * *

 **I'm not really sure when this takes place — the only definite is before Phantom Lord.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Guest: Thank you! Honestly, the last two were more lazy than anything. :)**

 **NaluNom: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Gray is still saying some rather unsavory things in the background. I… am amazed at how long he has managed to yell…**


	54. Throw Me a Bone

**Ch. 53: Throw Me a Bone**

* * *

 **Day: 53**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: I couldn't think of an appropriate summary… sorry.**

* * *

"So, are you and Erzy-werzy dating yet?" Milliana questioned Jellal, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"…"

She ignored his lack of an answer, and scooted closer to the blue-haired mage, who was beginning to look quite uncomftorable.

"C'mon, Jellal, throw me a bone!" Milliana pleaded.

Jellal turned to face the younger girl. He stared into her wide eyes silently for a few moments before answering, "Okay." He held out a hand, and almost instantly a bone appeared. He half-heartedly tossed it to the auburn-haired mage; it hit her directly in the center of the forehead with a soft thunk.

Milliana stared slack-jawed at Jellal, for once at a total loss for words.


	55. Fairy Tales

**Ch. 54: Fairy Tale**

* * *

 **Day: 54**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Summary: Not every Fairy Tale can have a happy ending.**

* * *

Lucy didn't know how long she'd been screaming. Her throat was hoarse, her nails bloody from clawing at the nearest thing, which just so happened to be Gray. Still, the primitive sound continued to tear up out of her throat.

Gray had told her not to look, but she hadn't listened. Why hadn't she listened?

Natsu's body lay limp but a few feet away. So close, yet never farther away. There was a red-tinted froth bubbling from his lips, and his usually lively green eyes stared dully up at the sky. Once again, Lucy strained in Gray's arms, scrabbling to get to the dragon slayer. _Her_ dragon slayer. The ice mage stayed still, silent even as blood began to flood down his back and arms from the scratches.

Lucy wasn't even shouting out recognizable words any more — just long, mournful wails. Her eyes were rimmed with a thick ring of red from crying.

Gray tightened his arms around her, biting back his own tears. Erza stood, staring numbly at the corpse of the boy she had known for so many years. Gajeel was in a rage, locked in combat with the one who had murdered his friend. Lucy didn't even know his name — he was just a rogue mage they had been enlisted to take care of. The two darted back and forth in the sky, every few seconds ramming one another with blasts of their magic.

Lucy was still screaming.

And then she was by his side, lifting up his corpse and hugging it to her chest, and it was cold, so cold, and she was crying into his blood-streaked hair, sobbing out promises of love and eternity.

But he stayed cold. So, so cold.

* * *

 **This is my first ever character death fic, so please no flames!**

* * *

 **Replies:**

* * *

 **crazyangelgirl21: He stopped. :) But only because I may have gagged him. Thank you for the compliment!**


	56. Torch

**Ch. 55: Torch**

* * *

 **Day: 55**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Summary: Everyone needs a torch to chase away their darkness.**

* * *

Lucy woke up with a gasp, bedcovers twisted around her in a sweaty cocoon. She sat there, staring numbly at the opposite wall, willing her breath to steady back into an even pattern.

She didn't even remember what the dream was about, just that it left a coppery feeling in her mouth and terror thumping through her heart. She swallowed, trying to rid her tongue of the metallic aftertaste.

It didn't leave.

The blonde squinted her eyes shut, trying vainly to slow the frantic beat of her heart.

A form moved in the bed beside her.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" Natsu murmured drowsily as he pushed his head out of the tangled covers, his eyes squinting against the light, his hair tousled into a pink halo.

Normally, Lucy would have kicked the invading dragon slayer out, but tonight was different. She threw herself down at him, wrapping her arms around his torso, breathing in his wood-and-smoke scent. He stiffened for a moment in her grasp before wrapping his own arms around her.

"Hey, you're alright." The teen said soothingly, smoothing down her hair. Lucy buried her head in his scarf, never more glad for it's warmth than at that moment.

They stayed like that, taking comfort in one another's touch. When Lucy finally surrendered to the encompassing silence of sleep once more, no nightmares rose up out of the darkness to greet her.

* * *

 **I love writing fluff :)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Calling a writer (which is what I consider myself) mean is quite the compliment. XP**

 **Alyss Hatter: Thank you for the obviously well-thought-out comment. I don't get enough of these :) And honestly, I don't really like putting characters through thing like that, so that's why you won't find many dark fics here.**

 **Nightcore's Lover: Thank you :) (Though I hope it didn't make you cry too much!)**


	57. Bedtime Story

**Ch. 56: Bedtime Story**

* * *

 **Day: 56**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Summary: Lucy tells a bedtime story to her children.**

* * *

It was a few years after their wedding when Natsu finally popped the question

No, not that question.

They were walking along the canal on the way to the guild hall, Lucy balancing on the curb as always. Natsu had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and his eyes fixed on the ground.

"What's got you so quiet?" The blonde finally asked, uncomfortable with the silence between her husband and herself.

Natsu coughed into his fist before looking up. Lucy was surprised to see that his cheeks were flushed an even darker shade of pink than his hair.

"What?" She asked again, apprehension plain on her sharp features.

"... I'm hungry."

Lucy blinked. "Oh."

The kin silence rose back up, an invisible barrier between the couple.

Lucy focused on the rhythm of her feet against the stone curb, timing her footsteps to coincide with the sloshing of the water below her. Actually, the silence wasn't that bad. It was kind of peaceful, not having to deal with her husband's constant chatter. But, it still felt unnatural. Like there was a separation between her and the one she had thought she was closest to. Maybe she should try to strike up a conversation aga-

"Do you want to have kids?" Natsu spat out the words as fast as he could.

Lucy tripped on the stones and fell into the canal head-first.

* * *

"Mama, you're silly!" A five-year-old Nashi crowed from her mother's lap. Her pink hair was pulled into two pigtails, and she was buried in the folds of her oversized nightgown.

Iggy smiled quietly from his bed, a content smile pulling at his lips. His arms were wrapped tightly around his favorite stuffed toy - an emerald-green dragon nicknamed Josh.

"It's true!" Lucy insisted.

"Well, how did you 'have' kids?" Iggy asked, ever the curious child.

Lucy choked on her words. "Err… ummm… grk?"

"Use your words, mommy." Nashi urged her mother on, intrigued by her brother's questioned. "How are babies made?"

The blonde stood up abruptly. "I think it's about time for you two little dragons to go to bed." Lucy waved away her children's moans of complaint. She picked up Nashi and tucked her under her covers before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She walked the two paces to the left needed to reach Iggy's bed and did the same for him. "Goodnight." She walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Outside her husband was waiting for her.

"I remember when I asked you that." Natsu said, grinning mischievously. "You were soaking wet for the rest of the day!"

"Oh, shut up." Lucy said.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something else, but was silenced by a quick peck on the lips from the blonde.

"Shush." Lucy said after they broke apart, placing a finger on the dragon slayer's lips. Then, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving her husband staring longingly after her.

* * *

 **Use your words, Lucy. :)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Martyn: Not really sure what that has to do with anything…**

 **The one Ring: Yeah, I was thinking about the previous chapter while writing that one. :) Thanks for the compliment.**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Fluff ROCKS! XP**


	58. Family Troubles

**Ch. 57: Family Troubles**

* * *

 **Day: 57**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Summary: Controlling two little Dragneels is no simple tasks, even for one as powerful as Natsu.**

* * *

"C'mon Daddy, can't we stay up a little longer!" Nashi pleaded, brown eyes wide and lower lip trembling.

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his bedraggled hair. His wife had gone for a girl's night out with the other female mages of Fairy Tail, leaving him to tuck in their kids. "No, I'm sorry kiddo, but you really have to go to bed now."

Nashi didn't move, and Iggy stayed sprawled out on the couch, his nose in book that looked rather thick for a kid of his age.

"I said you need to go to bed."

They still didn't budge an inch.

Natsu sighed again. "If you don't move then…. then…"

"Then what, Dad?" Iggy looked up, dry humor in his eyes.

Oh, hell no. This dragon slayer was not about to be shown up by his own kid. "The Big Bad Wolf will come get you!"

Iggy simply rolled his eyes. "That's just a fairy tale."

"NO!" Natsu yelled, unintentionally loud. Nashi jumped a little at his sudden increase in volume. "It's true! The Big Bad Wolf is… is a-a rogue mage! Yeah, he goes after badly-behaved children! And… he beheads them!"

Nashi and Iggy stared at him for a few moments, slack-jawed. Then, tripping over each other in their hurry, they sprinted away to their bedroom.

* * *

"What did you _do?!"_ Lucy asked when she came home later that night to find the children fast asleep in their beds.

"Err… Magic?" Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

* * *

 **More family stuff :)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **sugarsugarrush: To two five-year-old kids, a story like that would be kind of like fairy tale — a happy love story between their parents. Plus, Iggy is… really smart for his age. And I do update every day! :) That's more than most authors can say!**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Lucy is quite the temptress ;) Or maybe Natsu's just really hopelessly in love…**


	59. Rebellion

**Ch. 58: Rebellion**

* * *

 **Day: 58**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor, Family**

 **Summary: Nashi is going through her rebellious phase, and Iggy is… strange.**

* * *

"But Moooom!" Nashi moaned, staring up at her mother through a thick layer of black eyeshadow. The fifteen-year-old was going through what mothers commonly called the 'rebellious' phase.

"No." Lucy said bluntly.

"Please!" Nashi clasped her hands together. Her nails were painted a dark purple, and her pouting lips were colored a moody black. All of her layered dark makeup didn't really have the effect the teen had probably hoped for, what with her bubble-gum-pink hair. Nashi had tried to dye it a few months back, but her hair had stubbornly refused to take to the color.

"Young lady, no matter _how_ cool you think it would be, you are _not_ getting your tongue pierced!"

Nashi moaned a bit, but Lucy fended off her daughter's protests with a single raised hand. "No."

Iggy looked up from his perch on the couch, placing his book on the floor. He jumped to the floor and stretched, reminding Lucy a bit of a cat waking up from his nap in the sun. "Mom is right, Nash." He said, looking out from underneath his ruffled blonde fringe. His lips barely moved as he spoke.

"Urghh!" Nashi threw her hands in the air. "Is _no one_ on my side?!" She stormed out of the living room, most likely to go sulk in her room.

"Thanks for the back-up Iggy." Lucy turned to her son with a thankful smile on her lips, only to find that he was already back to reading his novel. Still, the teen offered a grunt to show that he had heard his mother speak.

The older blonde sighed. Her children were hopeless.

* * *

 **I think I may have a problem…**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **sugarsugarrush: Thanks!**


	60. Sigh

**Ch. 59: Sigh**

* * *

 **Day: 59**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Sigh.**

* * *

¨Luce?"

Lucy sighed into her book. Natsu had been bothering her for one thing or another every few minutes. All the blonde wanted was to continue reading!

¨Wha-!" Lucy looked up to find her face less than two inches away from the dragon slayer´s. She made a noise halfway between a squeak and a shriek and flung herself backwards, falling out of her chair and tumbling to the floor in the process. ¨Ow...¨ She moaned as she pulled herself back to her feet. ¨What in Mavis´ name was that for?!" Lucy demanded of Natsu.

¨Well…" Natsu said uncertainly. ¨I just wanted to say you have… veryprettyeyes.¨ He said the last few words so quickly and quietly that Lucy had to strain her ears to catch any trace of them.

"What?"

"You… HAVE VERY PRETTY EYES!" Natsu yelled. Lucy winced, but her expression of pain turned to one of surprise as she processed what the dragon slayer had said.

"Oh…"


	61. Softie

**Ch. 60**

* * *

 **Day: 60**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: Iggy's no softie.**

* * *

"Hey, shrimp."

Iggy looked up from his book at the sound of a harsh voice. His eyes were met by the rather unpleasing face of Russell - a boy a few older than him. His face could only be described as doglike, and it was a rare day that one could find him without his hands clenched into sweaty fists. The blonde shifted uncomfortably on the park bench where he was seated, clenching his hands tighter around his novel. Russell was never good news. Maybe he should have taken up Nashi's offer to play with her and Silver on the jungle gym.

"W-what do you want?" Iggy stuttered, staring at his feet. Oh Mavis, why had he thought it was a good idea to leave his keys at home?

"To mess with you." Russel said bluntly in that grating voice of his, abandoning any pretense. Actually, there was no pretense to begin with.

Iggy nodded, and the two pre-teens stared at each other for a moment in silence. Then, so fast one may have missed it if they blinked, Iggy sprung into action, jumping up and over the back of the bench. He sprinted as fast as he could away from Russell, feet pounding the dirt like twin mallets being brought down on a drum. His breath came in short gasps as he ran, and his palms were slick with sweat.

He didn't get far before his foot got caught on a root and he tumbled to the ground. Lucy was constantly telling Iggy to watch where he was going, but he had never listened - maybe this was some kind of sick karma karma. There was barely enough time for him to thrust out his hands before he hit the dirt.

There was a revolting mixture of blood and dirt in Iggy's mouth when he struggled into a sitting position. When he spat, a tooth accompanied the red-and-brown slush that he gagged up.

Russell came jogging up, panting like a hippopotamus in the desert, sweat sticking his shirt to his back. It was doubtful the bully would have caught up to Iggy if he hadn't tripped. As Russell raised a fist, posture sloppy, Iggy realized something.

The kid was about as intimidating as an overweight puppy.

And Iggy's father had trained the blonde in self defense.

Then Iggy was on his feet, whipping his foot out and digging it into Russell's gelatinous torso. The other boy made a sound akin to a pig's snort when Iggy's foot made contact with his stomach. Russell flopped to the floor and didn't get back up.

"Huh..." Iggy said thoughtfully.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **crazyangelgirl21: XP**

 **Guest: Thank you! I love writing Natsu — he's so cute.**


	62. BOFT (1)

**Ch. 61**

* * *

 **Day: 61**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Summary: The Battle of Fairy Tail: version two.**

* * *

"...do you understand?" Natsu ended his rant, eyeing his daughter with stern disapproval.

Nashi rolled her eyes, but nodded in affirmation anyway. "Fullbusters are the enemy, blah blah blah, no more being nice to Silver, gab gab gab... I get it, Dad."

Natsu smirked. "Good. Now, go make your old man proud."

The younger dragon slayer tilted her head down slightly, acknowledging Natsu's words. She stood up and walked out into the blinding light of the stadium.

"Welcome, people of Fiore, to the 20th annual Battle of Fairy Tail! In this friendly competition, mages of your favorite guild brush up their skills in short matches against one another! The matches end when one contestant either surrenders OR is knocked out!" The booming voice of the announcer flooded into Nashi's ears immediately after she stepped into the stadium, accompanied by the roar of the crowd. Her feet stirred up small clouds of dust as she kicked at the ground with the toe of her boot. "The first match is... Silver Fullbuster vs Nashi Dragneel!"

Across the stadium, Silver stepped into the light, thin, delicate features framed by messy blue locks. As his uncanny silver eyes met Nashi's brown ones, he smirked cheekily.

Nashi stuck her tongue out childishly at the other teen and settled into a fighting stance - fists raised, feet placed firmly a few feet apart.

"Match start in 3..." The announcer shouted into his mic. "2..." Silver raised his hands, and instantly they were wreathed in water. "1..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED! Because I have no more time…**


	63. BOFT (2)

**Ch. 62: BOFT (2)**

* * *

 **Day: 62**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Summary: The Battle of Fairy Tail: version two.**

* * *

"Match start in 3..." The announcer shouted into his mic. "2..." Silver raised his hands, and instantly they were wreathed in water. "1..."

And then Nashi was moving, flying across the ground towards her target. Strangely enough, Silver didn't move, just stood like a patronizingly grinning statue. It was only when Nashi drove a fist right into the center of the Fullbuster's stomach that she realized her mistake. Her hand sunk into his torso, and in an instant, he turned to water. Nashi spluttered as the liquid from the now-dissolved clone doused her completely.

She whipped around, but only caught the sight of Silver´s smug smile before a new attack smacked her in the face. Nashi hissed as the water made contact - it was so cold that it burned her skin. And when the one being burned is a fire dragon slayer, that's saying something.

 _Well, guess it's time to get serious._ Nashi thought as she spat up water.

¨You okay there, Nash?" Silver asked, looking genuinely concerned. The nerve of that idiot.

¨Of course, you think I´d give up that easily?" Nashi asked, miniature fires dancing in her brown eyes.

¨...yes?" The teen replied.

¨Very funny." Nashi cracked her knuckles. ¨Now let's get started."

¨I thought we had already started." Silver said with false surprise, but Nashi was already in motion. ¨Rude." The water mage remarked before preparing to defend himself.

Nashi was silent as she moved to attack. That was one distinct difference in the way she and her father fought - Nashi didn't call out her attacks. She found it was much more effective if she didn't tell her opponents every single thing she was going to do.

After that it was a haze of blocks and parries, strikes and misses. Silver and Nashi flew at each other like twin comets - one trailing fire, the other water. Nashi was in mid kick when the bell rang for the end of the match.

She dropped her foot, panting heavily. Silver held out a hand, and they shook. ¨Good game." Silver said, and Nashi nodded her agreement. Silver held onto her hand for a second longer than necessary, then the let go quickly and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lame ending :|**


	64. BOFT (2v2)

**Ch. 63: BOFT (2v2)**

* * *

 **Day: 63**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Summary: The Battle of Fairy Tail: version two.**

* * *

"Match start in 3..." The announcer shouted into his mic. "2..." Silver raised his hands, and instantly they were wreathed in water. "1..."

And then Nashi was moving, flying across the ground towards her target. Strangely enough, Silver didn't move, just stood like a patronizingly grinning statue. It was only when Nashi drove a fist right into the center of the Fullbuster's stomach that she realized her mistake. Her hand sunk into his torso, and in an instant, he turned to water. Nashi spluttered as the liquid from the now-dissolved clone doused her completely.

She whipped around, but only caught the sight of Silver´s smug smile before a new attack smacked her in the face. Nashi hissed as the water made contact - it was so cold that it burned her skin. And when the one being burned is a fire dragon slayer, that's saying something.

 _Well, guess it's time to get serious._ Nashi thought as she spat up water.

¨You okay there, Nash?" Silver asked, looking genuinely concerned. The nerve of that idiot.

¨Of course, you think I´d give up that easily?" Nashi asked, miniature fires dancing in her brown eyes.

¨...yes?" The teen replied.

¨Very funny." Nashi cracked her knuckles. ¨Now let's get started."

¨I thought we had already started." Silver said with false surprise, but Nashi was already in motion. ¨Rude." The water mage remarked before preparing to defend himself.

Nashi was silent as she moved to attack. That was one distinct difference in the way she and her father fought - Nashi didn't call out her attacks. She found it was much more effective if she didn't tell her opponents every single thing she was going to do.

This time, Silver didn't stay in one place. He jumped back and forth, narrowly dodging each of Nashi's powerful punches. They moved like two dancers in a deadly tango - parrying, striking, turning on a dime to meet each other's attacks with his or her own.

"It's about time we wrap this up." Nashi said, confidently calm in the heat of the battle.

Silver nodded as he dodged another kick. "Agreed."

The two jumped away from one another two opposite sides of the stadium. In the crowd, Natsu leaned forward. "Is she going to…"

Nashi closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, welcoming the sting of the spell as it began to crawl over her skin like a swarm of spiders. All those spectating gasped as she burst into flames. At least, that's what it looked like from a distance.

The truth was that Nashi _was_ the flame. A human-shaped bonfire, ready to kick some Fullbuster ass.

When the teen opened her eyes, her world was coated in a roiling wave of red, orange, and yellow.

On the other side of the stadium, Silver was rolling balls of condensed water like snowballs before placing them in the air around him, where they simply hung like birds on a wire. He was preparing his own master spell- Silver called it Tsunami Machine Gun . And the name truly fit. Miniature bullets of water that spun like miniature hurricanes, all thrown at Silver's opponent in one deathly volley.

"You ready?" Nashi called, voice hoarse like the crackling of embers. Silver looked up and nodded. He seemed to be the only one in the stadium not surprised with the dragon slayer's transformation. Not that that wasn't to be expected - Silver was the only person Nashi had told about the development of her spell.

Silver raised his hands and sent the bullets speeding Nashi's way, so fast they blurred in the air.

Nashi didn't move. The first bullet made contact, and sizzled like an egg on a frying pan, dissolving into harmless steam. Nashi smiled wider, and Silver's eyes widened. Just before Nashi launched herself at her unfortunate opponent, his arm shot into the air.

"I surrender!" He squeaked.

* * *

 **I wasn't happy with the previous ending so I made this instead.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Crazyangelgirl21: I'm glad you're back!**


	65. Of Conwomen and Crows

**Ch. 64: Of Conwomen and Crows**

* * *

 **Day: 63**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure**

 **Summary: Lucy Hearfilia is a con woman in Victorian England. And boy, is she good at her job. But what happens when a crown prince by the name of Natsu Dragneel catches her eye?**

* * *

Lucy turned a corner, feet pounding on the cobblestones. Her heart was going a hundred beats per second, and her hair was slick with sweat. Her breath came in thin gasps; corsets were most definitely not made for running in. Still, she sprinted forward on this street, sprinted forward in the darkness of this night.

Why in the world had I decided to con him? She thought to herself, though of course Lucy knew the exact reason why she had conned that man. It was the proud way he held himself, the regal tilt to his chin, the odd pink hair that fell messily over his face. But most of all, it was the fire that was contained in those emerald eyes.

She never could resist the wild ones. How was she supposed to know he was the crown prince?

...okay, maybe the crown perched atop his head was a strong hint. But still!

Lucy flinched mid-stride as the sound of hooves hitting pavement met her ears. The voices of soldiers echoed through the hollow night.

She pumped her legs harder. Come on, only a few more blocks and she had the perfect hiding place.

The blonde rounded another corner, only to bump right into someone's chest. The smell of burnt wood filled her nostrils, and Lucy gulped. She took a few steps back and craned her neck to see the stranger's face.

Much to Lucy's surprise, the prince's eyes were not narrowed in anger, but rather brimming with amusement.

"Nice performance back there." He said in his smooth, chocolatey voice. Lucy shivered despite herself.

"What do you want." She said harshly, cutting to the point.

"Firstly, your name."

The blonde nodded slowly. So that was the way this was going to go. "You may call me Jackal."

"Jackal, huh." Natsu looked thoughtful. "Makes sense."

Lucy's cheeks flushed. "Yes. Yes, it does."

"Well then. I guess I am now obligated to tell you my own name. It's-"

"Prince Natsu Dragneel, son of King Igneel and Queen Grandeeney."

Natsu looked surprised. "How do you know that?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "You are quite famous, being the king-to-be and all."

"Oh," Natsu coughed awkwardly into his fist. "Yes, well, back to the point."

"Yes, I would like to know why I have not yet been impaled by that sharp looking sword there." The blonde gestured to the scabbard hanging from the prince's belt. "I have attempted to steal from you, after all."

"But that would be rude." Natsu said, flabbergasted. "And I happen to require the help of someone as skilled as you in the art of thievery at the moment."

Now Lucy was interested. "Really?"

"Yes." He looked uncomfortable. "You know of my little sister Wendy, yes?"

Lucy tilted her head in affirmation.

"Well… she's been… taken."

The conwoman blinked. "Taken?"

"Yes. She vanished from her chambers overnight, and no one knows where she has gone. I think it might help to have someone familiar with crime to help."

Lucy shifted her feet. That seemed like a bit of a challenge, even for her. But, the sound of horses and soldiers was approaching now, faster than ever.

Natsu held out his hand. "I'll pardon you if you help me find her."

The blonde grabbed his hand and shook. "Deal."

The prince grinned. "I look forward to working with you, Jackal."

* * *

 **Comment if you want a sequel! :)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: I'm glad your back, and look forward to hearing more of your criticism!**


	66. Pyro

**Ch. 65: Pyro**

* * *

 **Day: 65**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sci-fi**

 **Summary: Lucy is the daughter of wealthy businessman Jude Heartfilia. But is it possible her father is harboring a dark secret? (Mutant AU)**

* * *

"Stay here, Lucy." Jude Heartfilia said as he adjusted his tie, not even glancing in his daughter's direction. "I've got some business to attend to."

Lucy just nodded in response. The seventeen-year-old was quite used to the near-neglective behavior of her father - in fact, the only reason she knew it wasn't normal was because of the novels she treasured so. Her mother had died when she was four, so all memories of a doting parent had long since vanished into oblivion. Sure, maybe she was a bit bitter, but it was only a few years until she was free. So, for now, she dealt with the odd business-obsessed man that her father was the same way she dealt with all other unpleasantries - by putting a book between her and it.

So, now she sat on this plush couch in the corner of her living room, she did exactly that.

"Lucy," Jude said as he opened the front door. "Don't go into the basement." When he got a mute nod of acknowledgement from his daughter, he walked out and closed the door behind him. The first thing Lucy had learned when she had been forced to move in with her father - thanks to her mother's untimely death - was that she was never to go down there. The endless possibilities of what could be down in that basement constantly tugged at the back of the blonde's mind. Her mother had called her a dreamer; her father called her absent-minded.

Lucy called herself curious.

So, as a curious citizen, it was technically her responsibility to find out what was hidden in the basement, right? It could be any number of things - maybe her father was actually a murderer who hid the bodies of his victims down there, or maybe he was building a weapon that would bring about armageddon! Lucy bit her lip. Yep, she absolutely had to find out what her father was hiding!

She got up from the couch, placing her book down where she was sitting, and made her way to the door she knew led to the basement. Once she got there, she inspected the keypad with narrowed eyes. Lucy took Advanced Engineering in school, so she knew a few tricks when it came things like this.

Lucy pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair, and wedged it into the slight gap between the two pieces of plastic that made up the circuit board. With a soft crack, the top came off, revealing the circuitry inside. The top hung precariously off the wall, connected to it's other half by nothing but a few wires.

Ignoring the top, Lucy scrutinized the circuit board. There were many wires tangled in a seemingly random order, connecting input sources. But Lucy knew better than to think that there was no purpose to the wires. She looked over the layout of the schematics once more, then grabbed one blue wire delicately between two fingers, and pulled. It came out with a soft click.

Lucy tested the handle, and the door swung smoothly open. She pumped a hand in the air victoriously before continuing downward.

The stairs down to the basement creaked as Lucy stepped on them. After a seeming eternity of stairs, stairs, and more stairs, the narrow hallway opened into a bigger room.

Lucy's eyes filled with horror at what she saw there.

It was a boy, about her age, submerged in a strange yellowish liquid that made Lucy's stomach do a slow roll. He had strange pink hair that floated about his head like a halo, and his skin was patterned with something that looked strangely like scales.

And his startling green eyes were fixed directly on Lucy's brown ones.

* * *

Ta-da! I do love AU's! I will definitely be doing a sequel (and maybe a prequel?) to yesterday's story. Both of the past two chapters were awesome to write :3

* * *

Replies:

Guest: Do you mean AU oneshots? Because I don't really make up new genres… just alternate universes. Either way, thanks for the compliment!

NielsenKat: Thank you! I'm definitely writing a sequel to the last story :) It got so much reaction, I was honestly astounded!

Nightcore's Lover: 0.0 I'm not quite sure about writing a full story while this is still in progress! But I'm glad you liked it!

Alyss Hatter: You might just get that prequel! And as for why Lucy called herself Jackal, you'll have to wait and see! ;)

Sugarsugarrush: And you're getting a sequel! Thank's for the review :)


	67. Of Conwomen and Crows (2)

**Ch. 66: OF Conwomen and Crows (2)**

* * *

 **Day: 66**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure**

 **Summary: Short prologue to 'Of Conwomen and Crows'**

* * *

Lucy stirred her drink, watching as her finger left waves in it's wake. She stared down at the alcohol for a few moments, then poured the contents of the entire (rather large) cup down her throat. Being a bit drunk always helped in situations like these.

"Would ya' like another drink, love?" Bernie, the owner of the bar the blonde was currently at, asked.

Lucy scrutinized the man through half-lidded eyes before answering. "Mmm-hmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Bernie said.

Lucy nodded, but the slightly overweight man had already bustled off to prepare her a beer.

"Good service, here." A voice stated. Lucy turned to catch a glimpse of the voice's source, and her eyes widened. She knew exactly who she was going to con tonight…

* * *

 **This is… something, certainly. I'm going to let you all decide what happens next, mostly because I have run out of time.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alys Hatter: Oh! Did that come across as taunting?! I certainly didn't mean it that way :( Please forgive me! I can tell you why Lucy is Jackal now if you want.**

 **LALALALALALA: Thank you :-)**

 **Shamwoohoo52: And you'll get a sequel XP**

 **Crazyangelgirl21: Do you really want me to tell you? I will if you say yes. Otherwise, you can just wait until I actually post the sequel.**


	68. Code Names

**Ch. 67: Code Names**

* * *

 **Day: 67**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure**

 **Summary: (Wild West AU) Cana and Lucy are the bane of the west, which is surprising since there's never a sober moment in the brunette's life.**

* * *

"We should use code-hic- names." Lucy groaned at the sound of Cana's voice.

"Not right now." She hissed, though she knew it would be fruitless. Her partner in crime was the least mature woman she knew - and that was saying something.

"But we should…" Cana whined. Lucy sighed.

"Look, there's a caravan approaching soon, so I have no time for your tomfoolery."

"Tomfoolery-hic-… huh, that's a nice ward. I mean world. Word." Cana remarked from beside Lucy.

The blonde turned to face her friend with an expression of disgust plastered on her face. "How much did you _drink_ last night?"

"-hic-Enough."

Lucy wanted to punch something. Why did she always get stuck with the drunk? But, Lucy had no more time to think on the subject; the sound of wheels rolling along an unsteady path met her ears. "Get down." She whispered, pulling Cana down with her into the underbrush.

She peered through the leaves. The caravan was indeed as magnificent as Lucy had heard - bags upon bags of goods. Score. Now all she and Cana needed to do was steal it all.

* * *

 **Didn't really like this AU - there probably won't be a sequel. Wait. I just realized I have… ohmigod. Am I seeing this right? This story has** _ **over a hundred reviews?!**_

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: Thank you :-)**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Pretty much! And I'm glad you don't want to know - it would ruin the story. (plus anyone reading the replies could see)**


	69. Pyro (2)

**Ch. 68: Pyro (2)**

* * *

 **Day: 68**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure**

 **Summary: Part two of the Mutant AU (Wow that rhymes.)**

* * *

 _Breath slowly, Lucy, there has to be an explanation…_ Lucy thought to herself as she stared at the boy. "W-who are you?" The blonde asked.

The boy in the tube raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Right, he was submerged in some strange liquid. Lucy's cheeks flushed. Oops.

"Umm… one tap on the glass for yes, two for no?"

The boy nodded.

"Do you have a name?" One tap.

"Are you human?" The boy hesitated before tapping the glass. He examined his scaly skin and shrugged half-heartedly.

"...are you here against your will?" Lucy asked, throat feeling a bit dry.

He tapped three times.

"So… it's complicated?"

He tapped once.

"Okay. Do you… want me to help you get out of here?"

One tap.

Lucy took a shaky breath. "Right. Let me just…" Lucy walked over to a wall adorned with switches of every size, shape, and color. "...right."

* * *

 **No more time. X(**


	70. Flower Crown

**Ch. 68: Flower-Crown**

* * *

 **Day: 68**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary: I... don't really know?**

* * *

Lucy walked into the train, only to stop mid-stride, jaw dropping.

There in the middle of the floor was Natsu, cheeks flushed with alcohol, sitting in what appeared to be the remains of a table, draped in a makeshift toga made out of a curtain. He had a flower-crown perched on his pink locks.

"What… happened?!" She asked incredulously.

Natsu just groaned in reply.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Crazyangelgirl21: Well I'm glad you're happy :-)**


	71. Gray, Clothes (A,E)

**Ch. 70: Gray, Clothes (A,E)**

* * *

 **Day: 70**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family, Adventure**

 **Summary: Little Natsu & Lucy meet Gray for the first time. **

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" A boy about Natsu's age glared at Fairy Tail's two newest arrivals suspiciously from under his rumpled bangs. Lucy's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she took in the what the boy was wearing.

"Gray, your clothes." A small, well-kept brunette girl, Lucy had recently come to know that she was called Cana, stated bluntly.

Or rather, the lack of what Gray was wearing.

Natsu burst into incredulous laughter as he took in the boy's state.

* * *

 **Just some drabble.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: Though I'm glad you're so interested, I honestly have no idea how long each AU will be, or if I will even finish them before this challenge is over. (Though I probably will do the latter.) I will most certainly try! :-)**


	72. This Young

**Ch. 71: This Young**

* * *

 **Day: 71**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: If only they could always stay this young.**

* * *

"Wait, really?" Nashi was practically vibrating with excitement as she stared up at her father.  
"Yeah, really!" Natsu shouted, just as ecstatic as the smaller dragon-slayer. "C'mere!"  
Nashi practically threw herself at Natsu, wrapping her arms as far around his torso as she could. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She exclaimed.  
Her father laughed. "You're welcome, kiddo. Now go tell your brother the good news."  
Nashi broke away from Natsu, a smile splitting her face in half. She nodded quickly before sprinting off to find Iggy.  
Natsu looked after his daughter with content filling his eyes. If only they could always stay this young.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Guest: This review made _my_ day :-)**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Thanks!**

 **NaluhasNashi: Who says Lyon doesn't have that habit? He's just better at concealing it... And as for the thing about Gray being a horrible stripper, that's already been written ;)**


	73. Pyro (3)

**Ch. 72: Pyro(3)**

* * *

 **Day: 72**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure**

 **Summary: Part 3 of Pyro**

* * *

Natsu stared down at the blonde-haired girl as she scurried about, trying to find a way to set him free. Though he tried to suppress it, uneasiness still tugged at the back of his mind like a black-souled leech.  
As he watched the girl, he kept finding more and more similarities between her and Jude. It was only little things - the proud way she held herself, the stubborn set of her jaw - but they were still definitely there.  
Natsu should know - he had been Jude's favorite lab rat for about 7 years now.  
"I think I found it!" The blonde's exclamation yanked Natsu out of his thoughts. She was squinting at a circuit-board determinedly. "Yep, definitely." She muttered to herself, then, cautious as not to accidentally grab the wrong wire, she pinched a yellow-coated wire between two fingers. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she pulled.  
With a crisp snap, she pulled the wire free.

* * *

 **Just some Natsu POV for you guys.**

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: Thanks! :-)**


	74. Fairy Tales (2)

**Ch. 73: Fairy Tales (2)**

* * *

 **Day: 73**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Summary: Not every Fairy Tale has a happy ending.**

* * *

Natsu stared blankly at the body at his feet. The still, unmoving body at his feet. The body that was cold to the touch, and would never be warm again.

The body who's blonde hair was streaked with blood.

Slowly, painfully, Natsu looked up. His eyes burned with an unholy fire, and his veins pumped rage instead of blood.

He screamed, and screamed, and screamed into the sky. Screamed until fiery tears dug canals in his cheeks, screamed in a voice laced with fear, and hatred, and sadness that stretched on and on into a dark eternity.

And then his eyes fixed on the man. A man who's name Natsu didn't know, but had done something so terrible, _so terrible_ that the dragon slayer would never be the same.

The man just laughed.

And Natsu snapped.

* * *

 **Have some angst.**


	75. Ralph

**Ch. 74: Ralph**

* * *

 **Day: 74**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Crack. Complete, utter crack,**

 **Summary: Your name is Ralph. And boy, are you excited!**

* * *

Your name is Ralph. And boy, are you excited! You are heading Magnolia to join Fairy Tail, the guild of your dreams! Maybe you will make some friends this time! Maybe they'll love rom-coms as much as you!

Actually, you'd accept any friend. Everyone you meet tends to run away within ten minutes because you are 'insufferably happy,' whatever that means.

You get off the train with a bounce in your step, and make your way towards the guild hall. Golly, it just completes the skyline perfectly! You wave to people as you pass, a grin splitting your face in half.

You have no idea why they all slowly back away… meh, probably not important.

You push the guild doors open and-

No.

"Nonononononononononono!" You scream as you run back in the doors to your house, three towns away.

* * *

 **This is a joke, by the way. It is not meant to be offensive to anyone or anything, and Ralph is not based of anyone or anything.**

 **He is Ralph, and he is perfect. I am so proud. His character developed so well over the course of the 200 words. He is the most amazing character I have ever created. Everyone give Ralph your love.**

 **He deserves it.**

 **Basically, the point of this is to say that even the perkiest person in the world will run away as fast as they can from Fairy Tail. XP Except us crazy fans, of course.**

 **Ralph's full name is Ralphinaldo Elmo Harrison if you were wondering.**

 **...yes, I came up with that name in two seconds. I am a flippin genius. *insert sarcasm here***


	76. The Shipyard

**Ch. 75: Shipyard**

* * *

 **Day: 75**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Fairy Tail Shipyard! I will be your guide this evening. Please watch your step, there tends to be wreckage from sunken ships scattered about.**

* * *

Hello, everybody! Are you excited! My name is Lichenwing, and I will be your guide through the Fairy Tail Shipyard today. Please watch your step, there tends to be wreckage from sunken ships littered about.

Here on your right is the Nalu. Isn't she a beauty? She's the pride and joy of our community, and the largest ship here!

Now, if you follow me this way, you can see the Gruvia. Some people actually tried to burn her down earlier, nasty mites. Here in the Shipyard, we respect ALL of the ships! But, thankfully, thanks to the help of the Nalu's crew, she's still fine!

Here's the Graylu. She's much smaller than the Nalu, but still one of our bigger ships. Some of the people that man her are a bit bitter towards the crew of the Nalu, although most of them are very nice!

Here's the… wait… HEY RALPH, WHAT'S THIS TINY ROWBOAT CALLED?

Oh, yes. It's the Lucy-x-Lisanna. I tend to find it a bit... Disturbing. But people are all different! Let's move away from here, shall we? Haha…

Squeee! This one is my favorite! It's called the GaLe! I am actually a member of it's crew, when I'm not giving tours like this one! Don't you just _love_ the blue and silver paint job it has?

Oh… what is it Ralph? You want to take over? Alright!

* * *

 **This is fun! I'm going to do another of these tomorrow, I think. Ralph will be your guide, probably XP.**


	77. Shipyard (2)

**Ch. 76: Shipyard (2)**

* * *

 **Day: 76**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Fairy Tail Shipyard! I will be your guide this evening. Please watch your step, there tends to be wreckage from sunken ships scattered about. (2)**

* * *

What do you want? ...oh? I have to guide you idiots through this graveyard of a port? Fine then. Follow me.

Here's the SS RoWen. Yep, stare all you want. Adorable, isn't it?

Not.

Moving on, we have the- ow! What do you want?! Am I not doing my job good enough for you? Do you want to lead then?! Fine, go ahead!

Heya! My name's Rea, and I'm gonna be leading you all now! Ohh, isn't this just positively wonderful?! I love all these ships!

There's the Biszack! It's actually one of the few ships here that has canons!

Hey Azuka! Say hello!

That was Azuka. She's the captain of the Biszack.

Ooooh! Here's the Miraxus! It's so huge, isn't it?! Though still not as big as the Nalu…

Huh? What is it Lichenwing? Oh, is it time to go already? Awww…

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: What is a Lanta? Do I even want to know? Thank's for the compliment, though! :-) I just don't write much angst because I find it hard to torture characters...**

 **crazyangelgirl21: Thank you!**


	78. Precious Moments

**Ch. 77: Precious Moments**

* * *

 **Day: 77**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: Those precious moments - so few and far between.**

* * *

Lucy sighed contently. She snuggled in closer to her husband, soaking in his wood-smoke scent. As he chuckled softly, the vibrations shuddered through her body.

"This is nice…" She murmured into his hair.

"Mmhmm."

They sat like that, curled against one another, taking solace in each other's presence, until a voice echoed from the hallway.

"Mommy?"

"Duty calls." Lucy sighed. Then she stood, stretching out like a cat, and went to see what their children needed.

* * *

 **Just some drabble.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Alyss Hatter: ...I think I might use that. Just to see how others react. And I looked it up - Mylanta is a medication, used as a replacement in the phrase oh my god - kind of like 'Oh Dear Mavis' in Fairy Tail. (Also, it was Uncle Jesse's favorite saying in** _ **Full House.**_ **) Just thought you might want to know ;-) The second tour guide of the chapter is Rea from 'The Struggles of a Fairy Tail Fan.' Thank you for reviewing!**

 **NaluhasNashi: Maybe! Thanks for the review. :-)**


	79. That Way

**Ch. 78: That Way.**

* * *

 **Day: 78**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Summary: And that was just the way they liked it. (NaLu.)**

* * *

Natsu took a deep breath, relishing the crisp, freezing air as it burned a path down his throat. He closed his eyes and smiled against the howling wind, digging his gloved fingers into the snow.

Beside him, Lucy laughed euphorically, throwing her head back. The breeze teased her hair into a tangled mane of golden silk.

They were to bright specks in the blanket of snow that spread as far as the eye could see - in fact, they were the only people for miles.

And that was just the way they liked it.


	80. Prom

**Ch. 79: Prom**

* * *

 **Day: 79**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family**

 **Summary: Highschool AU - the first time Lucy ever met Levy Mcgarden.**

* * *

Lucy wedged herself into the bleachers, squirming to become comfortable among the other people that had come alone to the dance. It didn't help that every girl except the blonde was wearing an unnecessarily large dresses. Lucy was just dressed in casual (if not lazy) attire - it was much more comfortable than what everyone else was wearing.

Once settled, Lucy dug a hand into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a stick of gum. The wrapper rustled as she unwrapped the piece and tossed it in her mouth.

"Umm… hey?" A voice from beside Lucy asked tentatively. The blonde turned, and came face-to-face with another girl.

At first glance, she looked like she belonged more in a middle school than a high school. Her simple orange dress, which Lucy could have worn as a shirt, hung loosely around her thin frame, and blue curls framed her delicate features.

"Mmm?" Lucy responded.

"Can I have a piece?" The bluenette rubbed the back of her neck. "Please?" she added as an afterthought.

Lucy nodded and handed her a stick of the gum. The girl smiled in thanks before unwrapping it and placing it in her mouth.

"My name's Levy, by the way." She added after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Mine's Lucy."

Levy nodded, like that was exactly what she expected.

They sat quietly for a few more moments before Levy spoke up. "The dancers kind of look like dying manatees." she said bluntly. Lucy looked at her incredulously, but still glanced at the dancefloor. Upon closer examination, she found that most of the dancing teens did indeed look like marine mammals in their death throes - thrusting their hips back and forth, waving their hands in the air as if hailing a taxi. Or perhaps an ambulance.

Lucy looked back to Levy, a serious expression on her face. The girl's eyes met, and for a moment there was silence.

Simultaneously they both burst into laughter, rocking back and forth with the brunt of it. Gasping for air in between breathes.

And that was how a beautiful friendship, full of rather unflattering laughter and private jokes, was born.

* * *

 **Friendship is magic, everybody.**

 **Especially when your name is Lucy or Levy.**

 **I might make a sequel of this where Natsu and/or Gajeel comes in tommarow ;-)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: Thank you!**


	81. Semiformal

**Ch. 80: Semiformal**

* * *

 **Day: 80**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Crack**

 **Summary: "Natsu… you do know what semiformal means, right?"**

* * *

"Natsu… you do know what semiformal means, right?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer tentatively, cheeks aflame as she awaited his answer.

"Yeah! Gray told me a while back, why?"

"... Gray, can you come here for a moment?"

"Uhh sur- Wait, Lucy, why are you getting out that- OH MAVIS WHY?!"

"GRAY?!"

"Shh, Natsu."

"But Gra-"

"Gray got what he deserved. Now come with me."

* * *

 **You guys can read between the lines on this drabble ;)**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: Yeah, me too.**


	82. Again

**Ch. 81: Again**

* * *

 **Day: 81**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: "Try it again." Igneel rumbled.**

* * *

"Try again." Igneel rumbled, his baritone voice sending quakes along the treeline.

Natsu nodded determinedly and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. But he felt none of the sensation that Igneel had told him of. His eyes reopened quickly once the young boy realized nothing was happening. "It's not working!" He moaned.

"Try again."

"No!" Natsu pounded his foot on the ground. "It's not working, and doing it again won't change a thing!"

Igneel dipped his herculean muzzle so that he was looking his son right in the eyes. "Maybe," he said. "But you'll never know if you don't try."

Natsu pondered that for a moment, then nodded slightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated. And sure enough, just when he was about to give up, a tingle ran up his spine. Natsu's eyes shot open.

There, resting in his open palms like a newborn chick, was a small, weakly flickering ball of flame. It wasn't even enough to boil water over, but Natsu stared at it like it held the meaning of life.

"Told you." Igneel said, more than a little proud of himself.

Natsu snorted, but still kept his eyes fixed on the fire in his hands.

* * *

 **:-) I love writing lil' Natsu.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: So basically, Natsu is less than decent (that's all I'm saying) because that's what Gray told him semiformal meant when he was younger. Lucy does not like this.**

 **crazyangelgirl21: I imagined Natsu in... maybe nothing but flame-patterned boxers? Or _just_ a ratty dressing gown? As for what happened to Gray, I'll leave that to you ;-) **


	83. Phantom

**Ch. 82: Phantom**

* * *

 **Day: 82**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance?**

 **Summary: AU. In which Lucy is a Phantom Lord mage.**

* * *

Lucy sighed down into her lap, watching her breath thicken as it hit the cold air.

"Yo." The blonde looked up to a voice, and came face to face with… him. His green eyes were twin embers, and they bore into the blonde's soul. His pink hair was casually mussed about, framing his face in a mess of curls. He was beautiful, and Lucy hated it.

"What?" She asked bitterly, glaring up at him.

"Do I know you? You look familiar."

Lucy snorted. What a stupid kid. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a swirling purple guildmark.

"Look familiar?" She asked, and grinned when she saw recognition flicker across his face.

"Phantom." He snarled.

* * *

 **I'm so, so sorry for giving you this, but I CANNOT concentrate. Tomorrow is 4/13 after all. I might do a sequel to this.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Crazyangelgirl21: :) Yeah. Thanks for the compliment.**


	84. Tongue Twisters

**Ch. 83: Tongue Twisters**

* * *

 **Day: 83**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance?**

 **Summary: Tongue twisters**

* * *

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up from her book to see an eager, pink-haired toddler staring back at her with eyes that were practically sparkling.

"I said, how-" Nashi began to repeat.

"No, I heard that part," Lucy cut her daughter off. "But why are you asking?"

"Oooooh," the toddler stretched out the word, deforming it until it was unrecognizable. "I dunno. It's funny?"

Lucy nodded, as if that made perfect sense. "Alright. How about this: how many times can you repeat the phrase 'Toy boat?"

Nashi smirked determinedly. "That's easy!" She exclaimed.

Lucy just smiled knowingly.'

"Toy boat toy boat toy boyt boy toat to-" Nashi stopped mid-word, a confused expression on her face.

"Toy boat toy boyt-" She stopped again, this time a bit aggravated.

"TOY BOYT-" She screamed, then stopped, grinding her teeth with frustration. "GAH!"

Iggy looked up from the novel he was curled around on the other side of the room. "Toy boat toy boat toy boat toy boat," the blonde spoke rapidly, yet each word was carefully pronounced.

"Augh!" Nashi cried, throwing her hands in the air with despair.

* * *

 **NaluhasNashi: Yesterday (4/13) was the end of the comic/game Homestuck. It has been going on since 2009, so it was a big event. :-) Thank you for your review(s)!**


	85. Nightmares

**Ch. 84: Nightmares**

* * *

 **Day: 84**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: Iggy has a nightmare.**

* * *

"Mom?" A thin, quivering voice bit through Lucy's slumber. She simply groaned in response, not yet willing to drag herself into consciousness. But, the small disturber was having none of it. "Mom," he said again, this time insistently.

"What?" Lucy asked, a little bit exasperatedly, as she pulled herself into a sitting position. However, as she got a better look at her son, all signs of annoyance vanished.

He was visibly shaking, knuckles white as he clenched his stuffed dragon like a lifeline. His eyes were wide, filled with fear and the beginnings of tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Lucy said empathetically, and pulled her blonde son into her lap. Once he was there, she wrapped her arms around him, sheltering him, protecting him. She rocked him back and forth, back and forth, whispering little soothing nothings in his ear all the while.

After all, who knew how long it would be until Iggy stopped looking to her for consoling.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: I certainly did XP Thank you!**


	86. Of Conwomen and Crows (3)

**Ch. 85: Of Crows And Conwomen**

* * *

 **Day: 85**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: Part two of 'Of Crows and Conwomen.'**

* * *

Lucy stared upwards, watching a murder of ravens circle above her head, black ink-smudges against the cerulean sky. Lucy respected ravens - just like her, they would do anything to get their hands, or beaks, on the thing that they treasured. For the ravens, that treasure was anything shiny enough to sparkle in the sunlight. For Lucy, it was something less… tangible.

"Hey, blondie, did you hear me?" A hoarse voice cut through the blonde's wandering thoughts like a knife through butter.

Gray Fullbuster was the the head of the royal guard. He was all sharp edges - from his high cheekbones, to the slant of his eyes, which were almost always narrowed with malice. Except for the spare moment when he glanced at Natsu - then they filled with a brotherly sort of compassion.

Gray always spoke in a voice like the crackling of a bonfire. The first time she had heard him speak, Lucy had been confused at to why his voice was so rough. But, once she eyes drifted from his face to his throat, the answer hit her like a carriage thundering down Main Street.

His throat was marred beyond repair, skin patched with flaking burgundy burns. But the burns weren't placed randomly. No, they were arranged meticulously into 3 letters - E-N-D. End.

"Do you have something to say, Heartfilia?" Gray rasped.

Lucy shook her head, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Good."

* * *

 **I'm sorry Gray! *sobs* I had to! (But seriously, this hurt to write.)**

 **#TW: AUTHOR'S RANT: Also, has it occurred to anyone else that if ravens steal shiny or sparkly things, how do vampires deal? I mean, does Edward Cullen wear bird repellent or something?! Like, how anticlimactic would it be if Edward was being all sexy and sparkly, and Bella was drooling, and then a murder of crows comes out of nowhere and carries him off into the trees?!**

 **Also, just for this ONE fic, I MIGHT do Gray x Lucy… just to make it more interesting. *insert sly grin here***

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: I SHIP IT :3333333**


	87. Okay?

**Ch. 86: Okay?**

* * *

 **Day: 86**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Gray showed no immediate sign of even having heard her speak, and Juvia felt the horror crash over her like a tidal wave.**

* * *

Juvia peeked around a pillar, a red blush dusting her cheeks. _Deep breaths, Juvia. You can do this._ The water women began to step out from her hiding place, her breath coming in harsh gasps, ready to confess her love for- _No. Nope. No way. Nonononono._ She darted back behind the collum, eyes wide with suprise at what she had almost done. Juvia could feel the rush of her heartbeat, thudding against her ribcage like a trapped bird as she groaned and slid down the column into a sitting position, head cradled in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice asked. When Juvia looked up, she made a squeaking noise that many would later liken to that of a mouse being stepped on.

It was Gray.

Before Juvia had any time to think, she blurted out the words she had been practicing for months with a mirror. "Will you go out with me?"

Gray showed no immediate sign of even having heard her speak, and Juvia felt the horror crash over her like a tidal wave.

"I'm so so-" She began, but was almost immediatly cut off when he replied.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Not so subtle Fault in Our Stars reference there.**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: I laughed SO HARD at your comments :) Also, awwww thanks! (I don't really ship Graylu either, but in the context of the conwomen AU, I think it would be pretty awesome XP)**

 **The Fiery Blaze of the Sun: Do you require medical assistance? (Also, thank you :P)**


	88. Hummingbirds

**Ch. 87: Hummingbirds**

* * *

 **Day: 87**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: Nashi goes on her first date. Lucy is reasonably worried. And Natsu is locked in the closet.**

* * *

"Are you _sure?"_ Lucy fluttered around her daughter like an agitated hummingbird, checking Nashi's dress for dirt for what seemed like, and probably was, the twentieth time.

"Yes, mom," Nashi said, trying to sound agitated; but, a sliver of content still slipped into her words.

"Are you _sure_ you're sure?"

" _Yes,_ mom," Nashi said, giggling.

"Are yo-" Before her mother could finish speaking, a car honked outside.  
"That's my ride!" Nashi said quickly, snatching up the chance while her mother was distracted to slip out of the blonde's worried grip. She pecked her mother's cheek, then darted out the door, stopping only to say, "See you at 10!"

"LET ME AT 'EM!" Natsu bellowed from the closet.

Lucy sighed. "Honey, we can't keep tying you up every time Nashi has a date."

* * *

 **Don't got no imagination today. Maybe I'll do a sequel where we meet Nashi's date tomorrow?**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **The Fiery Blaze of the Sun: Okay! Thank you for reviewing :)**


	89. Rapunzel

**Ch. 88: Rapunzel**

* * *

 **Day: 88**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: (...nope.)**

* * *

"C'mon Natsu! You've gotta do it!" Lisanna chided her friend, hands placed on her hips and bottom lip stuck out.

"Do I really?" Natsu groaned.

"Yes!"

"Fiiiiiine," he shuffled over to the makeshift tower he and Lisanna had constructed of cardboard boxes and clambered atop it, careful not to tip it over in the process.

Lisanna coughed dramatically and dropped to one knee as soon as Natsu had found a stable perch. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" she cried.

* * *

 ***shrugs***

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: Thanks! And the reason behind the name was because Lucy was acting like a 'flustered hummingbird.'**


	90. Ponponpon

**Ch.89: Ponponpon**

* * *

 **Day: 89**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: In which Lucy listens to Jpop, and Natsu needs to get on the bus.**

* * *

Lucy hummed quietly to herself as she waited for the bus to arrive, taping the toe of her sneaker against the concrete to the beat. Her earbuds were tucked snugly in her ears, and her music blasted into her head. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could almost feel the music pounding against her skull.

She didn't realize that someone had sat down beside her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around to see-

Wow. Hottie.

His face was sharp, all high cheekbones and sharp smiles, but somehow it still held some gentle softness to it. His green eyes were piercing, yet at the same time inviting. And his unusually colored bubblegum-pink hair was mussed about, sticking up in all directions like it had just been hit by a miniature cyclone.

Lucy made a choked noise in the back of her throat as she took him in.

"What're you listening to?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

"J-pop." The words were out of Lucy's mouth before she could stop them. She coughed into her hand, heat rushing into her cheeks.

But, instead of just giving Lucy a blank look, or, worse, scoffing, Natsu's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked. "What song?"

"Ponponpon." Lucy stated, shrugging nonchalantly. Truthfully, the blonde was quite obsessed with the said song. She had memorized the lyrics, and had made quite a few videos with her friends featuring the song.

"Really?" The boy repeated, eyes glittering like emeralds.

Lucy nodded mutely.

"Can I listen?"

Lucy nodded again, and removed one of her earbuds before carefully handing it to the boy. He stuck it in his ear and settled into the bench beside Lucy, eyes closing. His head began to bob, ever so slightly to the beat.

Lucy watched him for a few silent seconds before closing her own eyes and slipping into the music.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Guest: Awwww thank you so much!**

 **The Fiery Blaze of the Sun: :-)**

 **NaluhasNashi: Pfft**


	91. Strong

**Ch. 90: Strong**

* * *

 **Day: 90**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Summary: "Teach me to be strong," Iggy demanded.**

* * *

"Hey Mom?" The blonde looked up to the sound of a familiar voice. Instantly, she started with surprise.

"Yes, Iggy?" She asked with a bit of concern, eyes raking over her twelve-year old son, taking him all in. Unlike his sister, who was constantly finding new ways to dirty herself, his clothes were crisp, clean, and void of dirt. His hair was always finely combed, and his shoes were always tied.

But now, his blonde hair was in disarray, his pants were ripped, showing bloodied knees, and his hands were coated in small scratches.

"Teach me to be strong." Iggy demanded. Once again, Lucy was taken aback. Iggy was always polite, never needy. She knew something must have happened to make him act so oddly.

She just wasn't sure she wanted to know what.

Lucy asked anyway. "Why, honey?" Her voice was laced with concern as she spoke.

"I wanna be strong."  
"But _why?"_ she asked again.

Iggy didn't answer, just set his jaw with a stubbornness that was familiar to Lucy. She was just used to seeing it on a much older, pink-haired face.

Lucy sighed. "Okay." She stood up, taking her son's hand. "Let's teach you to be strong."

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you! These type of reviews really do make my day.**

 **NaluhasNashi: Nice logic.**


	92. Raven-Feather Black

**Ch. 91: Raven-Feather Black**

* * *

 **Day: 91**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Summary: Levy has never been afraid of the dark. Mutants, however, that was a different a different matter. (Mutant AU)**

* * *

Levy watched her breath frost as it hit the air each time she exhaled. Her feet pounded against the sidewalk as she raced to the bus stop, each footstep an explosion in the heavy silence of the early morning.

It wasn't that she needed to run, exactly. There were quite a few hours before the bus arrived. But Levy liked how it felt when she ran. The unsteady beat off her feet on the pavement. The crisp air burning a path down her throat when she took a breath. The occasional whiff of something burning. Even the occasional car that whisked by her, lights flooding the street.

And, in all honesty, she loved the isolation the most.

Her friend Lucy said that it was unhealthy, but Levy brushed her off with a smile each and every time. So, here she was, racing for the chance to have a few hours all alone before her workday started.

Only, when she reached the bus stop, there was already someone there.

The first thing she noticed was the length of his hair. It was fell to his waist, and was kept out of his face by a red bandana. Levy imagined his hair was black in the sunlight, but at this point each individual strand reflected the moonlight, turning his hair a strange silvery-blue.

He looked like a fighter - all muscles, and his nose was certainly crooked enough.

But what was that on his face?

At first glance, they looked like metal studs. Lining his nose, his mouth, even his eyebrows.

But that couldn't be the case, could it?

Levy squinted, and had to stifle a small gasp. They _were_ studs! Levy bit her lip, welcoming the coppery taste of blood. This did not look like the kind of man she wanted to be alone in the dark with. But, when she turned to leave, his head turned, and his eyes met her's.

This time, Levy didn't hold back the sound of her surprise. His eyes were black, midnight black like coals. But it wasn't just his irises that were black.

The whites of his eyes as well.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **NaluhasNashi: Iggy has celestial keys (including Orion), and Nashi is a dragon slayer. Thanks for the review :-)**


End file.
